Descendants
by Traffy-D-Lamy
Summary: Elle s'était faite remarquer dès le début; Par sa tenue, par ses manières. Tout d'elle relevait de l'énigme. Quant à elle, son regard était attiré par tout. Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre, mais pourtant surent se rapprocher.
1. L'attaque des golems

**Petite annonce:**

 **Poulpy-** Cette toute nouvelle fiction est à la base un RP entre moi (Poulpy pour les ami(e)s ), et TrafalgarD-WaterLaw (Miss Young) qui a également corrigé le chapitre et dessiné l'image illustrant cette fiction. S'est avec joie que je vous propose de la découvrir, en espérant que l'histoire saura vous plaire autant qu'elle m'a moi captivé. Cette fic est également une dédicace à une miss ;) comprendra qui comprendra...

 **Miss young- Houla la la... Que dire que dire? Tout d'abord, merci Poulpy de m'avoir permis de vivre pareille a** **venture. J'ai kiffé Je suis très contente de voir ce RP être publié par Poulpy Il est totalement ouf, tellement plein de rebondissements, excitants. Cela a été une aventure hors norme au point que j'ai été déçue qu'elle se termine. Alors, venez donc rire, pleurer et pourquoi pas bouder en découvrant ce RP. Moi, suis accro XD Et Surtout Joyeux Noël**

* * *

 ** _Nombre de mots: 2490_**

* * *

C'était un monde irréel à ses yeux. Tout lui était étranger, sorti des plus grands scénarios de sciences fiction. Mais pourtant, évoluant entre plusieurs étalages, une jeune femme habillée d'un court kimono, et armée d'un sabre était fascinée par ce qu'elle découvrait.

Le tapage habituel de la rue était à mille lieux de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Les expressions utilisées, la gestuelle de ceux l'entourant, les habitudes de tous lui étaient étrangers. Certains produits sur les étalages des vendeurs lui étaient aussi inconnus.

Et pourtant, dans toute cette agitation s'était-elle, la jeune femme habillée d'un kimono brun s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, et pourvue d'une couleur de cheveux vert faisant tâche dans la masse.

Ayant faim, l'étrangère s'avança vers un stand. Elle y chipa une pomme et tendit ses sous au marchand qui n'accepta pas ces curieuses pièces de bronzes lui étant présentées. Voyant le vendeur s'époumoner, usant de paroles dont elle ne pouvait saisir le sens, la jeune femme mangeant sa pomme tout en observant son interlocuteur dans le blanc des yeux, une main sur une de ses hanches, comprit aisément que son moyen de paiement habituel ne serait point accepté. Sa pomme réduite à l'état de trognon, un sourire destiné au vendeur voyant rouge, l'étrangère décrocha le bracelet à son poignet assorti d'une pierre précieuse, et le laissa sur le comptoir.

Sa pomme largement payée, elle ne se gêna pas pour en reprendre une autre avant de repartir sous les regards choqués de toute l'allée.  
Bha, elle sentait que tout serait encore plus compliqué que prévu. Surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot sortant des bouches des habitants de cette charmante île.

Et plus loin, au milieu de toute cette foule, dans l'avenue principale, un petit groupe d'hommes marchait lentement. Enfin, quand je dis marchais, l'un d'entre eux s'était immobilisé pour suivre cette jeune fille des yeux. Elle semblait totalement perdue, voir dépaysée. Et C'était quoi cet accoutrement d'un autre temps? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, était qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue.

Fort intrigué, il la suivit des yeux un long moment avant de la perdre au milieu des badauds. Ce fut l'un de ses nakamas dont le nom inscrit sur la casquette faisait bien souvent sourire qui le ramena à lui.

\- Capitaine, je crois que nous y sommes.

Ah oui, il avait failli oublier la raison de sa venue sur cette île et ce fut avec un sourire en coin, tout en faisant tapoter à un rythme régulier son nodachi sur l'une de ses épaules qu'il actionna son plan. Levant les yeux vers le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui, il s'avança, accompagné de sa petite troupe.

Et tout comme ce petit groupe venu avec un objectif, la jeune étrangère en possédait un aussi. Sachant où aller, guidée mystérieusement, elle atteignit sans encombre la forêt de l'île. L'étrangère s'y enfonça, tout en regardant avec curiosité la faune et la flore.

Arrivant dans les ruines d'une ancienne civilisation, envahies par la nature reprenant ses droits, elle sortit des fougères quelques épées, casques, et autre bricoles rouillées. Fermant les yeux la verte sentit une corde en elle vibrer, les âmes de ses ancêtres hantant les lieux lui rappelèrent son histoire, sa quête, et surtout le chemin à suivre.

Se laissant ainsi guidée, la jeune femme arriva à un cul de sac. Cherchant des yeux une quelconque solution, elle finit par en trouver une. S'accroupissant, l'aventurière remit dans l'ordre de curieux symboles encastrés dans le mur. Une fois le dessin de nouveau entier, devant elle, l'impasse laissa place à la résolution de l'énigme. Le muret glissa sur le côté, lui dégageant ainsi la voie.

S'aventurant dans le passage dissimulé, la verte descendit l'escalier lui faisant face tandis qu'à chaque marche qu'elle passait une nouvelle torche s'allumait, l'éclairant ainsi. Voyant où se diriger, évitant quelques pièges tels des pavés piégés au sol, elle atteignit sans encombre un autel où reposait un curieux orbe argenté.

Avec mille précautions, elle prit au creux de ses mains la sphère qui réagit à son contact. Après un flash lumineux ayant aveuglé la désormais propriétaire de l'orbe, l'objet n'émit plus aucune réaction contrairement aux statues en terre cuite derrière l'autel. Tiquant nerveusement d'un sourcil, notre héroïne n'ayant pas prévu que ces statues armées de lances se retourneraient contre elle, décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Revenue dans la forêt, puis dans la ville avec cette armée à ses trousses, la jeune femme souhaitant éviter de faire des blessés, voir pire des morts, hurla sans cesse; Tuhara, ou tu era a, enfin bref ! Des termes incompréhensibles pour la population de l'île. Mais il ne fallait pas être Vegapunk pour comprendre que ces petits mots, ou cette phrase, ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : dégagez, ou foutez le camp, ou à l'abri !

Après tout, les soldats d'argiles piétinaient tout sur leur passage. La ville ne pourrait s'en sortir indemne.

* * *

Se faufilant grâce à ses pouvoirs reconnaissables entre tous, le jeune homme atteignit finalement les sous-sols du bâtiment. D'un pas léger, il traversait les couloirs en compagnie de ses hommes. Atteignant une bifurcation, il hésita avant de lever les yeux vers l'escargot-caméra et eut un sourire en coin avant de lever son majeur. Provocation muette, adressé, aux hommes de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Il savait, par expérience, ben oui comme si un pirate vivait pépère et travaillait pour gagner sa vie, que la sécurité ne tarderait pas à rappliquer. Malheureusement, ils arriveraient trop tard, oui bien trop tard... Après une lente progression, durant laquelle Shachi et Penguin paniquaient littéralement, agaçant leur capitaine, ils atteignirent finalement une porte blindée dont l'ouverture se faisait par un scanner de la main.

\- Bepo.

\- Aye, capitaine!

L'ours polaire lui tendit presque aussitôt une main qui s'agitait frénétiquement. Non, malgré le fait que l'on jurerait avoir à faire à "La Chose", il n'en était rien. En effet, ce membre préalablement découpé par le talentueux chirurgien de la mort, appartenait au directeur de cet institut.

Sans attendre, Law, de sa main tatouée, apposa celle du directeur sur le cadran et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit. Aussitôt, le petit groupe se rua à l'intérieur, et tandis qu'il passait la porte, le brun trancha de sa lame le système d'authentification alors même que la porte se refermait sur eux.

Cela faisait sans doute une dizaine de minutes à tout casser, qu'ils s'activaient et plaçaient des échantillons dans des sacs de transports trouvés quelque part dans la pièce lorsque tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler. Dans un froncement de sourcils, Law leva les yeux. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dehors?! On jurerait que des bambins géants sautaient à la corde!

\- Finissez et on dégage!

\- Oui, capitaine!

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Law fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué. Il se passait forcément quelque chose et lorsque tout à coup, une secousse plus violente secoua toute la bâtisse le toubib perdit l'équilibre. Law s'apprêtait à ordonner le départ lorsqu'un bloc de pierre se décrocha du plafond, laissant apparaître... Quoi...?! Une statut de pierre de taille conséquente! Que se passait-il bon sang?

La sécurité du lieu laissant à désirer, le plafond menaçant de s'écrouler à tout instant, Law forma une sphère du bout de ses doigts avant de l'agrandir, aussi loin que possible afin de se téléporter à l'extérieur.

Sur le toit d'une autre bâtisse, Law s'approcha doucement du bord. Fronçant les sourcils, il observa la situation en contrebas. Il repéra sans peine, l'étrange et mystérieuse jeune femme aperçue auparavant. Et curieusement, ses choses paraissaient vouloir lui faire la peau... Ainsi, elle était la cause de tout ce bordel, en déduisit aisément le chirurgien.

Quant aux statues de pierres, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser décamper en paix la voleuse de trésor. L'étrange jeune femme ayant dérobé son butin de leur caveau était, sans mâcher les mots, dans la merdoune.

Ses poursuivants dépourvus de vie avaient déjà rasé un tiers de la ville, et la casse était considérable. Cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas avec un bijou et quelques pierres précieuses qu'elle pourrait réparer les dégâts.

Ne pouvant se permettre d'avoir sur la conscience des victimes innocentes, l'inconnue arrivée au port le plus proche « emprunta » une barque, et rama jusqu'au large. Les monstres de pierres la poursuivant et dépourvus de raison sautèrent à l'eau, et sombrèrent. Débarrassée de ces choses, la jeune femme remarqua du coin de l'œil quelques vivres. Ce serait inconsidéré de partir ainsi sur les mers, mais d'un autre côté, devoir traiter avec les habitants furieux qu'elle voyait sur les quais serait bien pire.

Sans compter qu'elle ne parlait pas un mot de leur langue. Oui, décidément, prendre la mer représentait plus une chance qu'autre chose ?!

Sur le toit, aux côtés de leur capitaine, Shachi et Penguin échangèrent quelques mots sur les curieux événements venant d'arriver. Chose faites, et sous ordre de leur capitaine, ils posèrent sur leurs épaules les sacs contenant les échantillons volés plus tôt.

Rester trop longtemps ici devenait aussi dangereux pour eux. Il n'avait pas patte blanche sur cette île, au même titre que l'étrangère ayant échappée de justesse aux statues de pierres.

* * *

Allongée sous le banc central de son embarcation, la jeune femme s'abritait tant bien que mal du soleil. Il faisait chaud...trop chaud. Et ses réserves en nourriture diminuaient. Ses connaissances en navigations semblaient être un mirage sur cet océan au caractère changeant toutes les cinq minutes. Ce n'était pas possible...  
La météo jouait à la roulette avec elle. C'était un cauchemar, depuis quand on passait de neige, à un climat estival en un clignement de yeux ?

Entendant de l'agitation plus loin, sans conviction l'inconnue se redressa sur ses coudes puis écarquilla des yeux. C'était quoi encore ce truc jaune fluo ? ...C'était affreusement laid dans tout les cas, pensa t'elle. Ca ne ressemblait à rien ! Si elle aurait pu trouver la force qu'elle n'avait pas, elle aurait ramé le plus loin possible de ce monstre. Mais au lieu de cela, épuisée, elle se recoucha puis s'endormit tout en serrant précieusement contre elle l'orbe argentée.

* * *

Trafalgar, assis tranquillement à son bureau, jouait avec un scalpel, le faisant tournoyer autour de ses doigts. Le menton posé au creux de la paume de son autre main, les jambes croisées avec nonchalance devant lui, les yeux rivés sur le lit métallique à quelques pas de lui.

Pensif, il coula alors un regard vers l'orbe que sa « patiente » tenait fortement contre elle lorsqu'ils l'avaient miraculeusement trouvée. Heureusement, Bepo avait repéré la petite barque au loin et ils s'étaient contentés d'approcher pour y trouver une jeune femme. Celle-là même qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb à quelques pas de lui.

Prenant soin de mettre la sphère hors de portée de la jeune femme en l'envoyant dans sa chambre à l'aide d'un shambles, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au lit, le visage froid, inexpressif. S'arrêtant à quelques pas du lit, il admira ses courbes fines, son fin visage. Elle était à croquer, aussi bien en tant que femme qu'en tant que sujet d'expérimentation. Songeur, il plaça le scalpel sur le bras de la miss avant de le faire glisser en une lente caresse, le faisant remonter jusqu'à son cou, où il suspendit son geste.

Là, penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire sardonique s'étirant sur son visage, il regarda la poitrine ferme de la jeune femme se soulever à un rythme régulier, et pourtant, il voyait nettement une veine palpiter violemment au creux de son cou.

Tout sourire, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, approchant son visage de celui de la miss. Au point que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Son souffle tiède, s'échappant de ses lèvres caressa sa peau fine tandis qu'il approchait dès lors sa bouche de l'oreille de son « invitée ».

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, miss.

Il se recula quelque peu avant de laisser son regard métallique et connaisseur se balader sur le corps de la demoiselle. Faisant tourner une énième fois le scalpel dans sa main, il entreprit de défaire le kimono de la jeune femme, défaisant lentement le hobi lui ceinturant la taille, espérant ainsi obtenir une réaction de la part de la mystérieuse jeune demoiselle.

* * *

Plus loin en cuisine, Penguin et Shashi étaient de corvée de pommes de terre. Quoi de plus normal puisqu'à force de paniquer, ils avaient fini par s'attirer les foudres du capitaine. Bon, ils s'estimaient heureux de n'avoir que ça car d'ordinaire, ils finissaient hachés menus et dans la chambre froide pendant quelques heures.

Tout en finissant une pomme de terre, Shashi coula un regard vers l'entrée de la cuisine, songeur. En temps normal, Law venait ici boire une bonne tasse de café à cette heure. Et sa défection à ses habitudes ne signifiait qu'une chose: il se payait du bon temps.

\- Oh, il a de la chance le capitaine... Elle était mignonne, cette fille...

\- Bave pas trop, le capitaine avait pas l'air très content. Il risque de la jeter par-dessus bord après avoir prélevé quelques organes.

L'autre marmonna quelque chose avant d'ajouter:

\- Tu crois qu'il l'examine?

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, donc oui je suppose, répliqua Penguin avant de prendre une nouvelle pomme de terre.

Sachi, l'air rêveur se mit à baver tandis qu'un filet de sang coula de son nez rien qu'en imaginant le corps de la jeune femme nue.

Ce fut avec exaspération que Penguin lui envoya une patate à la tête qui le fit basculer en arrière et tomber à la renverse. Aussitôt, ne voulant pas en rester là et dans le but de se venger, le rouquin contrattaqua. Il attrapa plusieurs patates et telles une mitrailleuse, il les lui jeta à la figure. Tout en riant, Pen esquiva en se baissant lorsqu'une voix tonitruante vibra dans la pièce:

\- C'est quoi ce bordel?!

Les deux compères sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers le vieux cuisinier qui poings sur les hanches, cigarette à la bouche, les fixait. Se prenant une énième réprimande dans la journée, les deux mécaniciens finirent par nettoyer leurs bêtises.

* * *

 **Bon Noël !**


	2. Scalpel et bijoux de famille!

_Merci à **Cora-Hearts** pour sa review_

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 3202**_

* * *

Il souhaitait obtenir d'elle une réaction ?  
Désirait-il lui arracher des larmes, des supplications, ou une quelle qu'autre tentatives désespérées de sa part ? Et bien, la verte lui offrit sans plus tarder ce qu'il désirait.

La jeune inconnue ayant tout fait jusque là pour paraître dormir, souhaitant éviter toute confrontation directe avec ce type ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Après tout, il n'y avait plus d'utilité à nier être inconsciente s'il l'avait démasquée.

S'apprêtant à se redresser et tenter une discussion avec cet énergumène, la jeune femme changea bien vite d'avis, lorsque de nouveau le mordant de la petite lame de ce psychopathe lui effleura la peau. Puis, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'il tentait de la dessaper ?!

Hors de question ?! Celui qui abuserait d'elle n'était pas encore né ! pensa folle de rage la patiente du chirurgien.

Se redressant sans crier garde, le poing fermé, notre jeune amie l'envoyant dans la face de beau gosse du pirate. Un craquement sinistre lui indiqua avec une joie sans borne, que le nez de son « sauveur » avait sévèrement encaissé le choc, à sa plus grande joie.

Sans plus tarder, profitant que son agresseur n'injure dans sa langue, tout en tenant son nez en sang, la verte accourut vers la porte de la salle. Et au passage, elle ne manqua pas d'offrir une dernière leçon à ce rustre ! D'un geste d'un doigt, la verte envoya toutes les petites lames qu'affectionnait tant le toubib contre ce dernier.

Les scalpels lévitèrent dans les airs une ridicule seconde avant de fondre sur le toubib, encastrant ses vêtements au mur, alors qu'un se planta à quelques centimètres, plus bas, de son entre jambes.

Vengeance prise, la verte détala comme un lapin dans les couloirs métalliques. Les questions fusèrent dans la tête de la fugueuse, comme : pourquoi tout ici était-il fait de métal ? Observant par l'une des fenêtres ronde de ce curieux vaisseau les alentours, la verte pâlit subitement en constatant qu'ils étaient immergés. Une seule conclusion lui vint, ce bout de ferraille coulait !

Paniquant doublement, l'inconnue qui plusieurs fois faillit se faire coincer par des heart en vadrouille, capta un tapage sans nom dans une pièce. On sermonnait deux hommes au timbres des trois voix qu'elle perçut. L'une hurlant, deux autres poussant des hurlements.

Songeant que d'autres malheureux tout comme elle avait bien put se faire capturer par l'autre violeur n'étant autre que Law, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'étrangère n'accoure vers les deux voix terrorisées...ces hurlements étaient vachement aiguës tout de même.

Entrant en trombe dans une pièce, la verte passa son regard sur chaque objet, et déduit à la vue de casseroles et autres ustensiles de cuisine qu'elle avait atteint la cuisine. Prenant une poêle posée sur le comptoir, à pas feutrées, la jeune femme contourna le dit comptoir et abattit son arme de substitution derrière la tête d'un homme lui donnant son dos et sermonnant deux autres hommes.

Main sur sa tête, au sol, appuyé contre le mur de la salle, Ban appelait sa mère tandis que la jeune femme certaine de délivrer les hommes esclaves du tyran, sourit à Shachi et Penguin, avant de leur prendre à chacun une de leurs mains.

Bien vite, l'intégralité du navire devint un vaste terrain de jeu du chat et de la souris. Toujours inquiète de voir ce navire sombrer sous les flots, la patiente du chirurgien de la mort entraînant dans sa course les deux zigotos qu'elle avait sauvés, paniquait. Sans compter, qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de la part de Shachi et Penguin. Lorsqu'ils l'interpellaient, leur « sauveuse » se contentait de leur sourire, tout en leur assurant dans sa langue qu'elle les aiderait.

De son côté se prenant l'arrête d'un nez entre son pouce et l'index, le chirurgien s'assura, le visage dissimulé par son bonnet tacheté qu'il n'était pas cassé. Puis, portant son attention sur le scalpel planté à ras de son entrejambe, il le prit avant de se lever. Tête basse, sans doute réfléchissant au sort qu'il réservait à cette garce, il tapotait la lame sur ses doigts à un rythme régulier. Et lorsqu'après quelques brèves secondes, il se figea, Trafalgar redressa la tête, un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, collé aux lèvres.

Tout en quittant l'infirmerie, il appela grâce à "Shambles", Kikoku dans sa main. Ainsi, paré, il partit tranquillement dans le dédale de couloirs du submersible. Nul besoin de se presser puisqu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité de fuite. Sans compter, qu'ils se trouvaient à des milliers de mètres sous la surface.

En atteignant les cuisines, il ne fut guère surpris de découvrir le cuisinier qui se redressait calmement, tout en se massant sa tête douloureuse. Ban lui narra alors brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- J'engueulais encore les deux crétins, capitaine, quand une douleur atroce m'est tombée dessus. Je me demande si je ne couve pas une maladie quelconque.

\- Voici ta maladie, fit Law en désignant avec nonchalance la poêle sur le sol.

A la vue des faits, il apparaissait qu'elle se trouvait actuellement en compagnie de ses deux acolytes. Si tel était le cas, Law avait une excellente idée pour ramener à lui sa patiente, tout en s'évitant le jeu fastidieux du chat et la souris qu'elle avait enclenché. A cet instant, le chirurgien préférait largement jouer à "tel est pris qui croyait prendre."

Quittant la cuisine, il extirpa son escargophone de sa poche et appela Penguin. S'il était prisonnier, elle répondrait, mais sinon, le brun serait celui qui prendrait la parole. Dans ce dernier cas, cela signifierait que ses hommes étaient libres de leurs mouvements et cela servirait ses noirs projets. Dans l'autre cas, Trafalgar débusquerait la verte de lui même.

Composant alors le numéro de son nakama, après plusieurs sonneries, la voix de Penguin se fit entendre.

\- Capitaine?!

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, tandis que ses yeux métalliques brillèrent dangereusement, Law fut satisfait.

De son côté, Penguin fut quelque peu surpris par l'appel de son supérieur. Mais alors même que ce dernier lui demandait s'il se trouvait avec leur curieuse invitée, cette dernière se jeta sur lui, lui arrachant littéralement le petit animal des mains. Sidérée, elle tournait cette chose dans touts les sens, se demandant ce que c'était et d'où provenait la voix lui étant familière.

Penguin s'efforça de lui reprendre le gastéropode, en s'agitant en vain. Law, comprenant que visiblement la miss ne paraissait pas désireuse de laisser cette communication se poursuivre, s'adressa directement à elle.

\- Hey, miss, tu aurais mieux fait de rester sagement à l'infirmerie.

Aucune réponse, enfin si, le chirurgien entendit au loin, la voix de Shachi lui révélant que visiblement la verte ne parlait pas leur langue, pas plus qu'elle ne semblait la comprendre. Intéressant... oui vraiment TRES intéressant. Souriant de son célèbre sourire, celui nous faisant toutes craquées, le capitaine du Polar Tang donna des consignes précises à ses hommes. Il n'était pourtant pas certain qu'elle ne les comprenne pas, mais il allait s'en assurer. Et au pire des cas, il avait un plan de rechange.

* * *

Tandis que Sachi ouvrait la marche, il lança à Penguin:

\- Tu crois qu'on a raison de l'emmener au capitaine?

\- Ben, j'ai pas envie de voir mes corvées triplées jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Sans compter qu'il a dit qu'il nous laisserait même pas débarquer sur la prochaine île.

Shachi soupira. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de contrarier son capitaine. Il était effrayant lorsqu'il était réellement en colère. Et cette fille, aussi jolie soit elle, paraissait avoir énervé le toubib...

Alors résignés, vingt minutes plus tard, ils déboulèrent dans une pièce qui n'était autre que la cale. On remarquait divers tonneaux ainsi que des caisses en bois contenant aussi bien des vivres que du matériel divers. Penguin ferma doucement derrière lui la porte avant de couler un regard vers Shachi, puis la jeune femme. Cette dernière avançait dans la pièce, l'étudiant sans doute ou cherchant une arme potentielle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se figea en apercevant à quelques pas devant elle, le grand brun assis sur l'une des caisses, les mains jointes devant lui et le menton posé dessus. Soulevant les paupières, il croisa le regard choqué de la miss qui comprenant qu'elle avait été trahie par les deux autres hommes, s'apprêtait à se venger lorsqu'un cliquetis s'éleva. Shachi venait de lui passer une paire de menottes de granit marin aux chevilles, les poignets étant trop risqués.

D'un seul regard, Law congédia ses nakamas qui sortirent sans attendre, bien trop contents de pouvoir fuir cette atmosphère oppressante.

Sans se lever, Law fit alors apparaître la sphère étrange de la jeune fille. Il vit alors les yeux de cette dernière s'agrandir tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer tel un ballon sur l'un de ses doigts. Visiblement, elle semblait contrariée. Fort bien. Dépliant alors sa fine silhouette, le chirurgien s'avança vers sa prisonnière, sphère à la main, mais demeura à bonne distance, tout en se demandant si elle était une utilisatrice d'un fruit du démon. Le plus incroyable étant qu'elle semblait user du même que l'autre abruti de Kidd. Il devait en avoir le coeur net!

Il jeta alors la sphère en l'air amenant le regard de la jeune femme à la suivre des yeux, paniquée visiblement qu'elle ne tombe et se brise. Profitant, alors de son inattention, il lui vola son coeur, organe vital en usant de sa fameuse technique "Mess".

\- Shambles!

La sphère revint dans sa main remplaçant le scalpel qui s'y trouvait jusqu'alors. Un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, il pivota vers elle, fit disparaître l'orbe avant de lui montrer son coeur palpitant au creux de sa main tatouée tandis que de l'autre, il lui désignait l'emplacement vide de sa poitrine

Et se délectant de son expression terrorisée, il passa sa langue humide sur le petit cube contenant son coeur avant de le serrer violemment, le regard plus noir que jamais.

Apportant vivement ses mains à sa poitrine, la verte retint un cri de douleur au fond de sa gorge, attendant que la douleur s'estompe, chose qui se fit lorsque Law cessa de presser son cœur.

Mais tout cela, tous ces petits désagréments, menotte et cœur en moins, furent soufflés en un instant. Fronçant les sourcils, la miss fit voyager son regard dans la pièce, avant de finalement plonger ses pupilles grisâtres sur le médecin en face d'elle. Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur ses traits alors qu'elle se releva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de cet humain empestant.

Pour des raisons lui étant propre, rester prêt de Trafalgar Law était tout simplement pure torture. Quant à demeurer plus longtemps sur ce navire, hors de question ! Partout, elle ressentait ce qui émanait de Law, et être dans cette cale, en sa compagnie, n'était pas possible. Mains sur le nez, les larmes aux yeux, bon elle en faisait des masses surtout pour être comprise, elle s'acharna sur la poignée de la porte. Fermée, et elle s'en doutait.

Se retournant, en colère, la miss pointa du doigt le hublot. Le tyran ne voyait-il pas qu'ils étaient entrain de couler tout de même ?! Elle n'avait pas envie d'y passer elle ! Et si cet énergumène la cherchait, il allait la trouver. Son fruit du démon n'était en rien ses seules facultés, et si retâter de son poing démangeait tant le ténébreux, il allait être servi.

* * *

Plus loin, Shachi et Penguin de retour dans la cuisine, et plus précisément entre les griffes du chef Ban, passèrent également un sale quart d'heure. Après avoir nettoyé leur précédente bêtise, les deux amis mirent la table sous la menace de la louche du cuistot jamais bien loin.

Au menu, brochettes de viande, avec un gratin. C'était simple, mais avec leur cuisinier tout devenait divin.

Mais partant sur un tout autre sujet, Sha comme Pen prièrent pour revoir la jeune femme, et en vie si possible. Après tout, elle ne semblait pas avoir eu l'intention de leur faire le moindre mal et fut même fort sympathique avec eux. Ce chanceux de Penguin avait même reçu un baiser sur la joue, après s'être emmêlé les pinceaux et mangé le sol.

Charmante la demoiselle. Ils ne comprenaient décidément pas qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien put faire à leur capitaine pour l'énerver. Bon, en connaissant leur supérieur, lui aussi avait dû « jouer », et sous les douces apparences de la demoiselle, peut-être qu'un certain répondant s'y cachait.

* * *

Oh, mais c'était qu'elle serait presque drôle cette miss, à se pincer le nez et grimacer comme si sa seule présence l'indisposait... Fort bien... Il allait lui faire perdre un peu de son arrogance, et comme pour asseoir sa suprématie, il compressa l'organe entre ses doigts, tête penchée sur le côté affichant un sourire en coin dès plus agaçant. Le cri de douleur de la miss ainsi que la voir se tordre de douleur devant lui n'était que pur ravissement à ses yeux.

Restant à bonne distance, il appela sa room, enveloppant toute la pièce avant de les téléporter. Mais oui bien sûr, pourquoi pas justement où elle sous-entendait qu'il avait besoin d'aller. Ce fut donc avec une satisfaction certaine qu'il arriva dans les douches communes, alors même que certains de ses hommes, nus comme des vers finissaient leur douche. Rougissant, certains se planquèrent aussi vite que possible à la vue de la prisonnière que Law avait amené dans son sillage.

Il pressa de nouveau le coeur, la faisant s'écrouler de nouveau. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse qu'il avait sciemment provoqué, il lui bloqua les mains dans son dos avant de la pousser dans l'une des douches sous les regards choqués de ses nakamas qui ne s'expliquaient une telle attitude. Mais, il paraissait évident que cette demoiselle, avait, pour une raison quelconque, provoqué la colère de leur capitaine. Et dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux... foutre le camp...

Plaquant son visage contre la faïence froide, se plaquant contre elle afin de limiter touts ses mouvements de défenses. Puis, sans crier gare, Law ouvrit les robinets d'eau glacée qui ruissela sur leur deux corps étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre. La température du liquide incolore n'indisposait pas le toubib, mais cela ne fut guère le cas de la miss qui commença à vitupérer dans une langue étrange, lui étant totalement inconnue.

Au ton dont elle faisait usage, ainsi qu'au regard qu'elle lui jetait par-dessus son épaule, il devinait la teneur de ses paroles. La retournant d'un seul mouvement, et ne lui laissant guère le loisir de se défendre, il glissa une jambe entre les cuisses de la jeune femme avant de river son regard acier à celui de sa captive. Il articula:

\- Shambles...

Le coeur dans sa main, fut vite remplacé par un scalpel qu'il posa sur le cou de la ravissante créature sous ses doigts. Tremblante, mais assurément pas de peur, elle le défiait de ses grands yeux...

\- T'es plutôt pas mal foutu, miss... Dommage que je ne sois pas d'humeur...

Avec un léger soupir d'agacement, il lui assena un coup de boule en pleine face, heurtant de son crâne son adorable petit nez avant de lui désigner le sien afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il remboursait les coups reçus. Ben oui, fallait pas croire qu'il se laissait malmener sans réagir. Elle était peut-être une fille, mais en l'occurrence, ne se comportant aucunement de manière pacifique, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Il n'avait fait que l'aider. Bon d'accord, peut-être que la tirer de son sommeil en la déshabillant était un peu trop pour une morveuse...

Ce fut l'arrivée inopinée de Shachi et Penguin s'inquiétant pour la belle qui décida Law à calmer le jeu. Et puis, il avait bien mieux... La jetant vers les deux abrutis, il leur ordonna de la conduire là, où ils aimaient tant passer leur temps et de faire le nécessaire pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Le sous-entendu était clair et les deux hearts reçurent le message clairement. En cas d'échec, ils en subiraient les conséquences...

* * *

Shachi et Penguin, chacun tenant un bras de la pauvre fille la traînèrent tant bien que mal vers la seule pièce que tout le monde s'efforçait d'éviter. Après tout, cet endroit avait plusieurs utilisations possibles, mais celles du capitaine vous glaçait le sang rien que d'y penser...

Arrivant devant une lourde porte en métal, Penguin maintint fermement la belle affaiblie par le granit marin et lorsque la porte coulissa lentement sur ses gonds, une vague de froid intense les enveloppa. La chambre froide...

Penguin poussa la jeune femme à l'intérieur. La morsure du froid sur son corps préalablement mouillé était insupportable, ses lèvres virèrent au violacé tandis qu'elle claquait des dents. Les malheureux garçons durent se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser attendrir. Puis, ils la menèrent jusqu'à un crochet suspendu au plafond et l'y suspendirent, usant de granit marin, une fois encore pour la priver de toute velléité de résistance.

\- On est désolé, firent-ils la mine triste. Mais, je sais pas ce que tu as fait au capitaine, il est sacrément en pétard contre toi.

\- Ouais, carrément..., surenchérit son camarade.

Puis, avec un dernier regard anxieux vers la demoiselle, ils quittèrent la pièce prenant grand soin de verrouiller derrière eux.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard, que Law pénétra d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon sec, dans la chambre froide. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'infliger le même traitement ! Il avait donc enfilé des vêtements secs.

Le cruel chirurgien se plaça en face de sa patiente, tout en respectant une marge de sécurité, s'assurant qu'elle ne lui assènerait pas d'autre coup malheureux. Il esquissa un sourire ravi, en la voyant claquer des dents. Elle n'était plus très loin de l'hypothermie.

\- Si tu te montres, coopérative, je te laisserai sortir d'ici.

Il la fixa, mais aucune réponse. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Pourtant, il avait son attention, il le savait à la petite lueur emplie de mépris qui brillait au fond de son regard.

\- Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, annonça-t-il en pointant un doigt sur sa personne.

\- Et toi?

Rien... Pas un son...

\- Law, fit-il en se montrant du doigt.

Il la désigna ensuite, guettant une réponse de la miss.


	3. Gibier

_**Nombre de mots: 3413**_

* * *

Seule, enfermée dans la chambre froide, la jeune femme avait jusqu'alors contemplé anxieusement les profondeurs de l'océan depuis le hublot, admirant les quelques poissons passant devant de temps à autre. Mais, fort heureusement, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit enfin. Détournant son regard, la verte se rembrunit en voyant le capitaine du navire.

Elle songea un court instant à se calmer, reprendre contenance devant cet individu, mais chose bien compliquée comprit elle bien vite. Ce sourire en coin qu'il arborait l'agaçait ! Pardonne lui, pensa la verte tout en soufflant par le nez. Pardonne lui comme elle avait déjà pardonné à Shachi et Penguin. Mais encore, eux, avaient une excuse. Selon la prisonnière, ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de leur « seigneur » pour éviter toute remontrance.

Ce fut bien seulement lorsque Law prit la parole que le fil des pensées de la verte fut coupé. Et quelle surprise ! Le ténébreux cherchait à communiquer avec elle. C'était-il lassé de la force brute ?

Qu'importe, au moins pourraient-ils enfin avancer, bien que...N'avait-il pas compris qu'elle ne saisissait pas un mot de sa langue ?

Fort heureusement si, car bien vite le cruel pirate accompagna ses paroles de gestes. Il se présentait, finit par conclure la jeune femme; il s'appelait « Lo ».

Travaillant ses abdos et bras, la prisonnière du toubib prit appui sur les crochets la retenant, se balança d'avant en arrière, et de la pointe de ses chaussures brunes en cuir repoussa « Lo » de quelque pas. C'était tout bonnement un supplice pour la jeune femme que cet homme reste aussi proche.

Et pourtant, se montrant pacifique, loin de vouloir gâcher les premiers signes de trêve entre eux, la verte revêtit un sourire, bien qu'elle se força un peu. Cet homme l'agaçait et mettait à mal sa patience. Malheureusement, elle devait s'en accommoder.

\- Zakuya.

Un timbre doux aux oreilles, une petite voix semblant chanter sur les mots. Sans oublier ce petit accent appuyant sur les a. Décidément, cette miss n'était pas de la région. Aucune des dernières îles visitées n'avaient eut des habitants avec des accents du même type. Sans oublier de tels prénoms atypiques.

S'agitant de nouveau, Zakuya redirigea l'attention du médecin sur elle. Bon sang ! Restée si longtemps dans le froid, sans autre chose que des habits trempés sur le dos, n'étaient déjà que de la torture à la base, mais pour elle, bien pire. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là au plus vite.

Malgré tout, pour autant, Law ne la délivra pas, mais abaissa les chaînes la retenant, permettant ainsi à Zakuya de retrouver la terre ferme. Agitant un peu ses membres endormis, la jeune femme apprécia que sa condition s'arrange. Peut-être arriverait-elle à s'en sortir avant de finir en glaçon ? Mais atteindre cette récompense demanda bien encore quelques efforts de coopération avec le chirurgien.

Le seigneur « Lo » s'approcha d'elle, un calepin dans une main, un stylo dans l'autre. Le pirate voulait visiblement s'assurer d'autre chose. Il les tendit à sa « patiente », qui regarda avec intérêt le stylo. Comme cette chose était étrange ! La miss posa l'extrémité de cette curieuse invention sur le dos de sa main, et fut surprise de voir un trait noir apparaître derrière le passage de la pointe.

La stoppant dans sa découverte exceptionnelle du stylo, le toubib redirigea la pointe vers le calepin qu'il pointa du doigt tout en disant :

-Zakuya.

Après quelques secondes, la miss comprit que le toubib désirait sans nul doute qu'elle écrive son prénom, et une fois chose faite, ce fut sans grande surprise que Law découvrit un tout autre alphabet que le sien. Les lettres étaient déférentes, ne ressemblant pas d'un iota à celles qu'il connaissait.

Et tandis que Law étudiait sa nouvelle découverte, soudainement, lâchant sans prévenir le stylo, Zakuya apporta à son regard sa main. Mince, elle avait passé trop de temps dans cet environnement glacial, et sans rien pour la protéger. Craquelant, comme un biscuit sec cassé en deux, sa peau s'ouvrit de son pouce au poignet tout en laissant son sang couler le long de son bras.

De son côté, la tête jusque là penchée sur l'orthographe de la jeune femme, voyant du liquide rouge tomber sur le sol, Law abandonna un tant soit peu le petit calepin pour découvrir la plaie de la jeune femme. Visiblement, elle était bien trop fragile face aux basses températures. Bon d'accord, il se devait de reconnaître que son état était principalement de sa faute. Oui, mais cette peste l'avait cherché et méritait une punition.

Silencieux, il rangea le calepin dans la poche arrière de son pantalon avant de considérer Zakuya. Il doutait qu'elle le laisse tranquillement approcher. Il avait noté à plusieurs reprises que sa présence semblait réellement l'indisposer sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Cependant, ce détail n'était que secondaire et le temps qu'elle resterait, elle devrait s'en accommoder.

Bon, en tout cas, il ne pouvait guère la laisser plus longtemps ici et soigner cette blessure sans tarder. Mais avant toute chose, il allait devoir s'assurer qu'elle ne s'attaquerait à aucun d'entre eux. Les bains de sang dans le submersible, très peu pour lui. Détail qui amena aussitôt un doute dans son esprit. En effet, si elle avait réellement voulu s'en prendre à eux, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir en aide à ses nakamas. Quoique, elle ait dû mal interpréter la situation...

Suivant donc sa nouvelle idée, Law lui désigna alors du doigt sa plaie et s'approcha d'un pas. La voyant se raidir, aussitôt sur ses gardes, une mine de dégoût sur le visage, il s'immobilisa et lui expliqua tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le comprenait pas:

\- Je veux seulement te soigner.

Elle le fixait, son regard toujours aussi dur et transperçant. Elle était tout bonnement méfiante vis-à-vis de sa personne. Bon, ça serait bien plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Poussant un long soupir, le chirurgien activa sa room avant de les téléporter tous les deux à l'infirmerie, solution bien plus rapide et facile que de devoir la traîner jusque-là. Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Toute cette histoire lui causait un affreux mal de crâne.

Toujours enchaînée, Law lui désigna un fauteuil où elle s'assit après une brève hésitation. Et ne pouvant guère toucher lui-même le granit marin, il appela Penguin avant de lui demander:

\- Passe-lui, le magnifique bracelet sur le bureau et enlève lui ses entraves.

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, le jeune homme tiqua. Elle devait forcément lui en vouloir pour l'avoir menée jusqu'au capitaine. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas désobéir et marchant jusqu'au bureau dans un coin de la pièce, il se munit de l'adorable petite chose ronde avant de rejoindre la jeune femme toujours immobile.

Il lui montra le bracelet et après un premier mouvement de recul, coulant un regard vers Law, elle décida d'obtempérer afin de ne pas faire de vagues. Elle savait d'instinct que si elle voulait avoir une chance de fuir, il valait mieux endormir la méfiance de son ennemi. Lui prenant doucement la main, Penguin lui passa le bracelet et la débarrassa de ses chaînes qu'il emporta ensuite avec lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Law s'approcha avec du coton et du désinfectant en main. Elle remarqua que ses mains étaient recouvertes d'une protection plutôt étrange comme si son seul contact le répugnait.

Toutefois, ses intentions étaient claires cette fois, et elle se conforma malgré le grand malaise qui l'assaillait aux souhaits de cet homme.

Law s'assit sur son tabouret à roulettes et commença par imbiber le coton d'antiseptique, avant de l'appliquer en tamponnant la plaie qu'il examina avec attention. Puis après avoir appliqué un baume, la sentant frémir sous ses doigts et n'y prêtant aucunement attention, il la banda avant de se lever.

Sans doute était-elle surprise par le manque de vigilance qu'il lui témoignait en cet instant, mais il était curieux quant à son attitude. Allait-elle en profiter pour l'attaquer? Sans doute, rien n'était moins sûr. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand et lui faisant signe de venir, il s'écarta de la voie avant de lâcher:

\- Les deux crétins là-bas, venez ici.

Aussitôt, les deux éternels amis: Pen et Shachi apparurent, anxieux. Law avait deviné leur présence et risquait fort de leur faire regretter de fouiner ici au lieu de se charger de leurs corvées.

\- Je vous la confie. Veillez à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de conneries. Et surtout, l'entraînez pas dans vos plans foireux, où je vous le ferai regretter.

\- Oui capitaine!

Puis, tandis que Law s'éloignait sans plus se préoccuper de la casse-pieds qu'était cette fille, Penguin et Shachi s'approchèrent de la miss toujours affaiblie par le granit marin. Et dans un même ensemble, ils s'inclinèrent devant elle tout en s'excusant:

\- Nous sommes désolés!

Observant le duo s'incliner devant elle, les doutes de Zakuya revinrent aux galops. Ils étaient quoi bon sang ? Esclaves ? Disciples ? Serviteurs ?!

Les codes qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à présent ne lui servaient à rien, ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Comment ferait-elle pour côtoyer ce curieux univers et mener à bien ses projets si cette situation perdurait ?! Sans oublier, cet étrange bracelet à son poignet la privant de ses pouvoirs. La patiente de « lo » se mit alors à observer l'étrange bijou en question avec intérêt, ne se préoccupant qu'à moitié des deux zigotos en face d'elle.

Et aucun doute, le dit bracelet était fait de cette pierre si particulière la privant des capacités de son fruit céleste conclut elle sans mal.  
Soufflant par la bouche, la jeune femme retrouva pieds avec le sol, d'un bond se redressa, alors que les deux pirates se redressèrent, et la suivirent des yeux...Réalisant qu'elle leur faussait compagnie, Pen et Shi se levèrent et la rattrapèrent.

Leur capitaine avait laissé à cette inconnue le loisir de se promener comme bon lui semblait, sans doute pour étudier tous ses faits et gestes. Mais...d'un regard échangé, les deux amis s'accordèrent à dire qu'à midi c'était l'heure de manger et point ! Tapotant l'épaule de la miss en face d'eux, analysant un placard à balais qu'elle avait ouvert, Penguin attira son attention.

Mimant de loin, mais de très loin, quelqu'un mangeant, ils finirent par tout simplement entraîner la demoiselle vers la salle à manger. Et à peine, le pas de la porte passé, les conversations s'arrêtèrent. L'équipage au grand complet fixa la curieuse naufragée, qui nullement gênée leur renvoyait leurs regards indiscrets.

Poussée dans le dos par le rouquin, Zakuya avança dans la salle, et se vit attabler entre Penguin et Shachi. Quant au silence, il s'était invité lui aussi. Pour le briser, un des pirates tenta un début de conversation avec leur curieuse invitée, et fut plus que choqué en apprenant qu'elle ne parlait pas un traître mot, du moins, de leur langue.

Tentant une autre approche, à la manière de leur capitaine, Pen se présenta tout en se pointant du doigt, puis fit le tour de la table, jusqu'à finir par s'arrêter sur la patiente de leur capitaine.

-Zakuya, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Sourire camouflant suprêmement bien le choc agitant son esprit. Car, ils étaient tous réellement séreux ? Après l'avoir littéralement enfermée dans un lieu magique de glace, ces inconnus désiraient échanger quelques mots autour d'un bon repas ? Quels curieux personnages. Mais à la perspective d'un plat chaud, la jeune demoiselle s'adoucit et leur sourit. Il fallait se l'avouer, songea t'elle, elle n'était qu'un ventre sur pattes insatiable, ne disant jamais non pour avoir une louche supplémentaire.

Et à la vue des plats apportés par le cuistot, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux, la verte se retint difficilement de baver. Posant les plats tout chaud sur la table, Ban en parfait gentleman servit la dame en première. Et une fois tout le monde servit, personne ne toucha à son assiette, bien trop intéressé par la miss, tournant sous tous les angles possible sa fourchette et son couteau.

Curieux ustensiles, dont selon la demoiselle, l'un ressemblait bien plus à un peigne qu'autre chose. Se saisissant de son couteau, et des brochettes de viande dans son assiette, elle y glissa la viande sur tout le long de la pique en bois. Et une fois armée des piques à viande, deux baguettes de substitutions, Zakuya apporta un morceau à la bouche du rouquin. Qu'il mange en premier, elle se méfiait de ces individus ayant bien pu empoisonner son assiette.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, de sa démarche lente, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, qu'entra dans le réfectoire aux côtés de son second, Law. Ce dernier s'immobilisa dans l'entrée, quelque peu choqué par la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas devant lui. Sérieusement, elle donnait la becquée à Shachi? Il aurait décidément tout vu. Un sourire railleur aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers sa table sans même plus accorder un regard à la miss.

A son entrée, ses hommes le saluèrent, du moins pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu de la journée, avant de se replonger dans le contenu de leur assiette.

Et alors qu'il passait devant la miss, il lui attrapa la main et porta les baguettes improvisées à sa bouche, engloutissant ce qu'elle offrait à Shachi. Visiblement, elle s'inquiétait de savoir si cela était comestible, alors rien de mieux que le capitaine pour le prouver. Puis, posant la main sur le haut de son crâne, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de rejoindre sa place suivi de près par Bepo.

Les yeux de la miss se changèrent en gros gigots alors même qu'elle apercevait l'animal. De la nourriture?! Prête à bondir, elle se fit tout de même violence pour ne pas s'attaquer à l'animal de compagnie du chirurgien. Elle était malgré tout médusée de le voir arborer une tenue plutôt bizarre, identique à celle des autres, sauf sans doute la couleur qui se révélait différente.

Bepo qui passait à côté d'elle la salua d'un signe de patte tout en énonçant un mot:

\- Salut.

Choc! Pas possible?! Il venait de lui parler?! D'utiliser ce dialecte étrange connu et compréhensible uniquement d'eux... Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour constater que visiblement, ici, tout le monde trouvait cela normal...

Et tandis que tout le monde s'emplissait la panse, la miss jetait de brefs coups d'oeil vers le capitaine qui acceptait de manger en compagnie de son animal de compagnie, à la même table. Le pire étant sans aucun doute, qu'ils semblaient très proches.

En fin de journée, Law allongé dans la salle de repos, appuyé contre le ventre de son second somnolait, indifférent au brouhaha incessant des bavardages de Shachi et Penguin qui tentaient d'apprendre leur langue à la miss.

Exaspéré de ne pas parvenir à se détendre au milieu de ce bordel vivant, le toubib se leva et gagna la sortie et tandis qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, il grommela:

\- Vous deux, commencez donc par lui enseigner l'alphabet.

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'espoir, ils répliquèrent en coeur:

\- Oh, merci capitaine! Excellente idée!

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il quitta la pièce tout en songeant qu'ils risquaient fort vite de déchanter. Soit, ils y arrivaient et c'était tant mieux, soit ils échouaient et cela lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de les punir.

Tout en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, la mine ensommeillée, il se rendit, non pas dans sa chambre ou à l'infirmerie. Non, cette fois, il se rendit dans un endroit reculé au plus profond des entrailles du submersible, une pièce dont lui seul avait accès.

C'était une pièce sombre dont des bocaux emplis d'organes humains et animaux tapissaient les étagères fixées au mur. Dans un coin, tout juste éclairé d'une faible lampe, Law plaçait une plaquette de sang dans son microscope et tout en observant ces molécules, il annotait quelques remarques dans un dossier.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa perplexe. Croisant les bras sur le torse, les yeux posés sur les documents épars devant lui, il méditait dessus lorsque tout à coup, des cris provenant de l'extérieur l'interpellèrent. Curieux, il sortit, prenant soin de verrouiller derrière lui et tandis qu'il approchait des cris, il ne fut pas le moins du monde étonné de voir Zakuya, couteau à la main, sur le point de trancher la gorge de son second.

Ni une ni deux, il bondit en avant et de sa main glacée et tatouée, il lui enserra le cou par derrière la soulevant de terre à la force d'un seul bras. Il serra violemment avant de gronder:

\- Interdiction de toucher à mes hommes, miss!

Puis, comme pour conclure sa sentence, il la projeta contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le regard noir de colère, il apporta son aide à Bepo pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds avant de pivoter vers son invitée qui, à son tour, se levait le regard tout aussi furieux.

Voyant cela, Shachi et Penguin paniquèrent totalement, redoutant un affrontement pour le moins houleux.  
Un regard noir adressé au pirate Trafalgar Law, dont la seule vue la faisait sortir de ses gonds, et l'invitée du capitaine changea ses plans.

Et dire qu'elle songeait à rester un minimum de temps en compagnie de ces hommes pour acquérir les bases de la langue. Enfin, tant qu'il ne montrait pas d'intentions belliqueuses à son égard.

Chose venant de se faire, il n'était plus question de séjourner gratis entre ses quatre murs. Malheureusement, Zakuya se doutait bien que le seigneur de pacotille des lieux ne la laisserait pas si facilement filer. Lui souriant par provocation, la jeune femme observa le bracelet à son poignet. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle devait s'en débarrasser coûte que coûte !

Sur cette pensée, elle tourna le dos aux pirates l'observant et sur leurs gardes. Décidément, cette invitée était dangereuse, et ils ne comprenaient pas comment leur capitaine pouvait la laisser arpenter le navire comme elle l'entendait.

La rattrapant, Shachi et Penguin durent assurer leurs rôles de surveillants, bien que désormais, rester seul avec cette miss affichant un sourire un peu trop similaire à celui de leur capitaine les inquiétaient.

La suivant tout en guettant tout faits et gestes de la miss, les deux acolytes déglutirent. Bon sang...Mais ?! Mais ?! Elle se dirigeait vers les quartiers du capitaine ! La retenant par la main, Pen se vit tordre le poignet avant même que l'information n'arrive à son cerveau.  
A genoux, sa main droite tenant son poignet tordu, Penguin siffla entre ses dents à son ami Shachi, d'aller chercher le capitaine. Chose que Shachi s'empressa de faire.

Quand à Zakuya, sa lèvre inférieure pincée par ses dents, prise d'un petit remords pour avoir infligé ça à ce bon gars, elle retourna sur ses pas. Inquiet, le brun, seul, déglutit et recula, mais fut acculé jusqu'au mur. S'accroupissant, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres, Zakuya retira le drôle de couvre chef de Pen, et lui laissa un baiser sur le front. Elle finit par murmurer un mot dans sa langue, sûrement des excuses, et reprit sa route. Elle était comme guidée.

Et une fois arrivée devant la porte de la cabine du pirate, elle ne se gêna pas un instant pour y entrer. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir la chambre légèrement bordélique, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la salle.

Zakuya tenta d'ouvrir l'un des tiroirs, mais ne fut nullement surprise de le trouver fermé. Une moue sur son visage, elle se contenta de récupérer son sabre reposant contre l'un des murs, et brisa de sa lame le verrou.

Désormais ouvert, la miss y récupéra ce qui lui appartenait. L'orbe grisâtre récupéré dans un caniveau, qui à son contact émit un peu de lumière, avant de rester inactif. Ne restait désormais plus qu'à trouver le moyen de se débarrasser du bracelet.  
Soudainement, d'un tour de passe passe, devenu célèbre depuis bien longtemps à présent, l'orbe lui fut arrachée, se retrouvant entre les mains tatouées d'un homme dont l'expression de colère se voyait dissimulée par son bonnet.

Jouant avec cette sphère, chose fort précieuse pour cette femme, il hésita à la laisser tomber sur le sol et la briser. A moins, qu'il ne le fasse de lui-même juste pour savourer l'expression choquée de la jeune femme. Appelant, d'un simple mot kikoku dans sa main, il entra dans sa chambre.

Il détestait que l'on fouille dans ses affaires. Personne au seing de l'équipage n'avait le droit de venir ici, pas même Bepo et pourtant, il était son précieux ami... Non, il devait graver dans cette adorable caboche, ne semblant pas vouloir comprendre, qu'ici s'était lui le maître. Certes, elle n'avait guère demandé à se joindre à eux, mais pour sa part, il n'avait guère voulu d'une mégère à bord!

Voyant que la miss suivait attentivement et anxieusement la boule des yeux, il se fendit d'un large sourire car il avait encore un moyen de la déposséder de son bien et l'empêcher de le retrouver. Et cette fois, elle ne saurait le trouver...

\- Faites remonter le sous-marin, ordonna Trafalgar.

Et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Law sortait sur le pont suivi de près par une Zakuya médusée. Non, ils n'avaient pas sombré sous les flots! Ils étaient même revenus à la surface! Quel curieux navire que celui-ci... Mais, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus en cet instant restait le fait que le grand brun tenait dans sa main droite son doux précieux...

D'un pas déterminé, il s'approcha du bastingage avant de laisser tout simplement tomber cette chose dans l'eau. Zakuya, les yeux ronds d'horreur, se rua vers la rampe qu'elle agrippa vivement. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir l'objet de sa convoitise disparaître dans les flots, là où jamais aucun pouvoir de fruits du démon ne pourrait l'atteindre pour la remonter.

Puis, dardant son regard métallique et froid sur la jeune femme, il la toisa avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait en cet instant avant de dire, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot:

\- La prochaine fois que tu t'attaques à l'un de mes hommes, je te tue!

Il lui fit le signe théâtral de quelqu'un à qui l'on tranche la gorge avant de se tourner vers ses hommes et d'enjoindre à nouveau:

\- On plonge tout de suite, nous sommes dans les environs d'une base de la marine. L'amiral Kizaru serait dans le coin en ce moment. Faisons-nous discrets.

Les autres opinèrent du chef avant de retourner sans traîner à l'intérieur tout en lançant des regards intrigués vers Law, immobile sur le pont.

Elle le détesterait sans doute, il n'en doutait pas. Mais, il n'était point du genre à quémander l'affection d'autrui. Depuis bien trop longtemps, son coeur était comme pris dans la glace, incapable du moindre sentiment... Puis, ce fut avec un sourire nonchalant, un rien provocateur, qu'il désigna l'océan à la miss suivie de l'entrée du sous marin, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait le choix entre mourir ou le suivre. Et le suivre avait des conséquences qu'elle jugeait à n'en pas douter fâcheuses...

Un dernier regard vers Zakuya, il posa Kikoku sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas lent et dira-t-on calculé vers l'intérieur du sous-marin tandis que ce dernier avait entamé sa descente vers les profondeurs des mers. Voyant le niveau de l'eau s'approcher dangereusement, Zakuya s'éloigna du bord, s'approchant du capitaine qui pour sa part la regardait la main sur la poignée de la porte guettant sa prochaine réaction. Après tout, si elle choisissait la mort, il l'accepterait et la laisserait trépasser.

La jeune femme, en colère, vue avec horreur le niveau de l'eau augmenter. En faite non, c'était ce curieux navire qui retournait se terrer à l'abri des regards, dans les tréfonds obscurs des eaux calmes, lieu où il évoluait avec aisance.

Dans son dos, elle sentait le regard du tyran des lieux, attendant impatiemment qu'elle se décide entre le suivre ou la mort certaine qui l'attendait en cas de refus. Quand à Zakuya, ayant retrouvé son calme malgré la situation catastrophique, de la perte de ce si précieux orbe, elle se tourna vers le pirate. Un sourire de plastique sur les lèvres, et d'une démarche assurée et digne, la tête haute, elle approcha du pirate. Une fois à son niveau, le masque tomba. Elle planta son regard argenté, se consumant par la rage, dans les pupilles orageuses de son vis-à-vis, et saisit ce dernier par le col de son haut.

Elle le tira jusqu'à elle, approcha ses lèvres à l'une de ses oreilles, et lui murmura une phrase qui lui fut incompréhensible. Seul son prénom prononcé à la fin, avec comme un « r » roulant s'étant ajouté, fut comprit par le pirate. Quand au ton employé, il fut glacial. Fini la douce voix semblant chanter sur chaque syllabe.

Et une fois ces menaces, mise en garde, ou promesse de vengeance dites, Zakuya réafficha ses bons airs, fit un petit geste amical de la main à Law, puis accourut jusqu'à la rambarde du navire où elle sauta, tandis que la porte du navire se refermait sur Law.


	4. Effet boomerang

**Nombre de mots: 2403**

* * *

Sans surprise, la miss coula telle une enclume. L'eau lui pompait ce qui lui restait de force, alors que guidée, elle suivait l'orbe argenté s'enfonçant dans l'océan tant bien que mal. Brillante, à quelques mètres d'elle, cette sphère semblait supplier Zakuya de la rattraper, de la saisir, et de la protéger. Les yeux se fermant, les paupières lourdes, Zakuya laissa échapper quelques précieuses bulles d'oxygène de sa bouche, alors que du bout de ses doigts, elle frôla la précieuse sphère. Sphère qui brilla comme à chaque contact avec elle.

D'une main, la patiente du chirurgien de la mort suivit la surface lisse et arrondie, puis fit de même avec sa seconde. Enfin ! Voilà son précieux dans le creux de ses mains, tenu fermement. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle rapprocha l'orbe d'elle, et le tint fermement contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés dessus. Au loin, elle voyait l'étrange navire des hommes l'ayant accueilli s'éloigner.

Comment avait-il osé ?! Il avait parfaitement compris que cet objet lui était cher, et lui, il l'avait jeté à la mer ?! Une ordure ce sale type ! Oui, mais une ordure qui n'allait pas crever contrairement à elle, songea Zakuya qui laissa un faible sourire lui échapper.

Mais ses derniers instants n'étaient pas vains, se consola t'elle. Elle le savait, tout comme elle pouvait le faire avec eux, ses compagnons voyaient au travers de ses yeux, lorsqu'elle le leur permettait. Les paysages des autres superposaient le sien. Devant elle, il n'y avait pas qu'uniquement son triste tombeau marin, mais un désert, une forêt, et des nuages.

Alors, par pitié, que les dernières images qu'elle captait leur permettent de retrouver ce précieux orbe, que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain, et que leur mission, même sans elle, aboutisse à la réussite.

Abandonnant son existence à la faucheuse, la miss n'émit aucun regret. Son action précédente devait être faite, et sans hésitation, elle s'était livrée à son triste sort. Le regret n'était pas permis, c'était une mort digne et honorable.

Mais alors qu'elle songeait à la couleur des fleurs qu'elle n'aurait jamais sur sa tombe, la chance lui sourit. Ouvrant ses yeux, qu'elle avait fermés inconsciemment, Zakuya ressentit au loin la présence d'un de ces colosses des océans. De ses maigres forces, elle supplia cette divinité de lui venir en aide, avant de sombrer vers l'inconscience.

* * *

Au seing du Polar Tang, Penguin effleura du doigt son atèle, alors qu'à ses côté Shachi décrivait à leurs camarades comment leur ancienne invitée avait été d'une rapidité exceptionnelle lorsqu'elle s'en était prise au jeune homme arborant son prénom sur sa casquette.

Mais malgré le récit du rouquin faisant étalage des capacités remarquables de la miss, les Hearts ne se gênèrent pas pour charrier le pauvre Penguin. Se laisser prendre aussi facilement, une défaite que ses amis remettraient longtemps sur le tapis.

\- C'est dommage, soupira tout de même Pen touchant de sa main valide son front, tout en affichant un fin sourire en repensant au petit bisou d'excuse auquel il avait eu droit, je suis sûr qu'elle n'était pas bien méchante.

\- On la reverra plus mec, déclara Tim dans son coin, et cachant son visage sous la visière de sa casquette, elle a malheureusement choisi la mort plutôt que de nous côtoyer plus longtemps.

Plus loin, écoutant la conversation de son équipage, le capitaine discutant sur les courants les plus sûrs avec ses navigateurs, avait dès lors tiré un trait sur l'exaspérante demoiselle qu'il avait recueillie un temps, quand subitement, Moe aux commandes pâlit.

\- Capitaine ! ! Bordel ! ! ! Un roi des mers ! ! ! !

Quoi ?! S'assurant que son nakama ne divaguait pas, le chirurgien ne put que constater que l'un de ses colosse fusait effectivement vers la surface, avec entre ses dents, je vous le donne dans le mille, la charmante miss s'étant jetée à l'eau. Et bien entendu, sur le chemin de ce monstre se trouvait leur navire, un obstacle entre lui et la surface.

Et même si Law avait prévu que la miss suicidaire préférerait la mort plutôt que supporter davantage sa présence, l'évènement actuel était loin d'être programmé. D'ailleurs, le fait d'avoir vu la verte se mettre en colère l'avait hautement amusé.

Mais, là, cette chose monstrueuse, d'une taille colossale qui fondait à une allure effarante, droit sur eux, menaçant d'emporter dans son sillage le sous-marin, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule option afin d'éviter l'impact : l'esquive... Et pour cela, il avait le meilleur pouvoir qui soit. Certes, il perdait ses capacités au contact de l'eau, mais il était à l'intérieur de son navire et pouvait en faire usage comme bon lui semblait.

Si bien qu'après une fraction de secondes à méditer, il actionna sa room, englobant le submersible dans son intégralité, et les alentours avant d'échanger sa place avec celle d'un autre poisson un peu plus loin. Le choc fut immense pour tout le monde, Law n'avait encore jamais accompli pareil acte. Se tournant vers leur capitaine, ce fut non sans surprise, qu'ils remarquèrent quelques gouttes de sueur perlant à son front. Cela témoignait, sans nul doute possible, des efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour sauver la vie de l'équipage au grand complet.

Mais trop fier, et cela personne ne l'ignorait, heureusement, il ne pipa mot, ni se plaignit. Sa faiblesse, il la refusait, préférant jouer les arrogants.

Bepo ayant pris les commandes, coula un regard de biais vers son supérieur guettant ses prochaines instructions. L'ours se demandait si son capitaine allait porter assistance à la jeune femme car il ne faisait aucun doute, que tout comme lui, il avait aperçu la fine silhouette de Zakuya dans la gueule du mastodonte.

Law se détourna et gagna la sortie de la pièce avant d'ordonner avec indifférence :

\- On remonte. Je dois sauver une idiote doublée d'une incapable. Même mourir, elle ne peut pas le faire seule.

Ces paroles en laissèrent plus d'un sans voix et tandis que Law se dirigeait vers la petite porte étanche du sous-marin donnant sur le monde extérieur, Penguin souffla à l'intention de Shachi :

\- Je crois qu'il l'aime bien en fait.

\- J'allais te le dire.

Des sourires gagas se peignaient sur leur visage tandis que la mine grave, Bepo entamait une remontée lente vers la surface.

* * *

Elle était là, dans la gueule grande ouverte de ce cétacé. C'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose... Dans un froncement de sourcils, debout sur le pont, Law étudia la situation. Tant qu'il ne faisait rien d'inconsidéré, le poisson ne s'en prendrait pas à eux. De plus, Zakuya ne bougeait pas ce qui signifiait que son petit séjour dans l'eau avait eu raison de ses dernières forces.

Avec un soupir excédé, comme ceux qu'il avait lorsqu'il faisait face aux bêtises de certains de ses hommes, Trafalgar fit apparaître une fois de plus sa sphère bleue avant d'appeler Zakuya sur son navire. Vivante mais inconsciente, le grand brun nota qu'elle avait récupéré cet orbe mystérieux. Un sourire perfide se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres tandis qu'une fois de plus, il expédiait cette chose quelque part dans le sous-marin...et plus précisément, dans son laboratoire. Puis, il jeta négligemment Zakuya sur son épaule, avant de l'emporter à l'infirmerie, seul endroit, où il y avait encore des lits inoccupés.

Sans douceur aucune, il la déposa sur le matelas avant de partir sans se retourner. Il devinait que la première chose qu'elle ferait à son réveil, serait de partir à la recherche de son trésor. Eh bien, il allait corser un peu la donne...

Une trentaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Zakuya occupait l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Temps qu'il mit à partie pour s'attaquer et étudier cette boule étrange. Il usa de ses capacités pour trancher la sphère en plusieurs bouts : deux petits, presque minuscules et la boule presque intact. L'un des morceaux, il le plaça sous le microscope tandis que le second, enfermé dans une sphère, il l'intégra à son propre cœur. Ce qui impliquait alors que le seul moyen de le retirer restait sans nul doute possible, qu'il le fasse lui-même à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Et s'il mourrait, son fruit du démon désintégrerait ce corps étranger et cela signifiait que Zakuya ne pourrait jamais reformer cet orbe.

Une heure plus tard, Law étudiait encore ce morceau particulier qu'il avait compris, n'était pas du verre ou même du cristal. Il s'agissait d'une matière inconnue qui suscitait toute son attention et sa curiosité. Mais, ces réponses, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait les lui apporter. Enfin, une fois que cette peste n'ait appris leur langue...

Assis au bureau de l'infirmerie, il coula un regard vers l'inconsciente. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il marcha jusqu'au lit où elle reposait, son assiette à la main. Plongeant avec appétit sa fourchette dans le contenu de son assiette, le chirurgien se réjouit intérieurement de voir la miss revenir à elle, comme appâter par la délicieuse odeur. Il l'avait bien compris, cette demoiselle avait un excellent coup de fourchette.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent tandis qu'il poursuivait son repas tout en la fixant silencieusement. Il jurerait la voir saliver, mais ne pipa mot. La verte s'assit et regarda autour d'elle avant de ramener son regard sur le chirurgien. Law se détourna et marcha calmement jusqu'au bureau avant de revenir vers elle, une autre assiette, tout aussi bien garnie que la sienne, pas de préférence entre eux pour l'équipage, qu'il lui offrit tout en avalant ce qu'il avait en bouche.

Alors miss, que vas-tu faire ? Se demandait Law, amusé. Tout portait à croire qu'elle le repousserait sans douceur aucune. Après tout, sa colère avait été plus qu'évidente lorsqu'il avait jeté la sphère à l'eau. Il rapprocha l'assiette pleine de la jeune femme, l'invitant à la prendre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se jaugèrent.

Finalement peut-être n'était-il pas si méchant ! Voici quelle pensée éclaira l'esprit troublé et manipulé de Zakuya regardant, admirant, salivant sur cette assiette lui étant tendue, alors que ses mains se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers cette dernière, prêtes dès lors à la saisir, d'attraper même le mini fourche dont se servaient les populations et de planter les piques dans l'un des aliments, la porter à sa bouche, et de savourer, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sauce, ce plat !...

...mais, de là où se trouvait la miss, elle entendait cette voix la sermonnant pour se laisser appâter si facilement. Pour de la nourriture ! Une voix la hantant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et l'exaspérant...

Puis, il avait aussi ce petit sourire typique et agaçant du pirate ! Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas donner à cet homme la satisfaction d'une victoire sur elle. Il était comme elle le voyait depuis le début, un tyran ! Qui actuellement se plaisait à la manipuler avec sa plus grande faiblesse.

Alors, les doigts crispés, elle abandonna ce trésor, tandis qu'il lui semblait que des poids descendaient lentement son œsophage, pour finir par tomber dans son estomac. Soufflant par le nez, la miss reprit le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle tenta aussi de se couper son appétit en ressentant la présence néfaste du médecin.

Chose faite, la bouche ankylosée tellement elle aurait aimé, ne serait-ce que goûter le contenu alléchant de l'assiette, la miss se leva, tête haute, et marcha vers la sortie. Sur ses talons, le toubib la suivit tout en affichant son éternel sourire au coin.

Sans hésiter, la miss sut où se trouvait la sphère argentée, et se dirigea vers le laboratoire du toubib. Qu'importe qu'il sache qu'elle avait comme une connexion avec l'orbe, songea Zakuya, au moins cet humain ne se donnerait plus la peine de la cacher !

Zakuya, arrivée devant la porte du labo, tenta de l'ouvrir. Vraiment ? Elle n'était même pas surprise de la trouver fermée, et d'entendre les railleries du seigneur des lieux dans son dos. Privée de son katana, crocheter la serrure comme elle l'avait fait pour le tiroir du toubib était impossible.

Un regard en direction du médecin, et la miss fut certaine de ne pas s'abaisser à demander à cet énergumène de lui ouvrir la porte. Surtout qu'il serait prêt à refuser ! Fort bien ! Il l'aurait cherché !

Lui désignant le joli cadeau qu'il lui avait fait, le bracelet en granite marin à son poignet, la jeune femme sourit sournoisement à Law. Fermant les yeux, elle visualisa mentalement le petit mécanise du bracelet, certainement plus simple à déjouer que la serrure de la porte.

Dans un clic sonore, le bracelet s'ouvrit et tomba au sol. Rouvrant les yeux, Zakuya affronta avec joie le regard choqué du toubib, avant de tourner vers la porte. De son fruit du démon demandant nettement moins d'effort, et de concentration que son dernier petit tour de passe-passe, la miss ouvrit la porte du labo.

Elle observa avec une grimace de dégoût les bocaux d'organes du médecin, curieuse collection pensa t'elle surtout, et alla chercher l'orbe argenté dans le placard en fer reposant contre un mur.

La miss ne fut nullement surprise de voir son précieux incomplet, et rebroussa chemin. Au côté du toubib, lui donnant des maux de tête, elle tapota le torse du médecin, lui indiquant parfaitement qu'elle savait où trouver la partie manquante de son trésor.

Mais pour le moment, baillant, la miss laissa sur le pas de la porte le toubib. Elle trouverait bien en temps et en heure le moyen de lui reprendre ce que Law lui avait volé ! Peut-être qu'opter sur de la compréhension, de la diplomatie, et du calme serait payant...ce qui impliquait de laisser le gros ours tranquille, songea Zakuya tout en faisant une moue. Elle venait de tirer un trait sur ce gibier ...

* * *

 _ **XD Tout a une fin, même les attentes très longues. Après des mois d'inactivité sur cette fiction, voici enfin la suite. J'essayerai de garder un rythme assez régulier dans la publication de cette fic durant les vacances**_

 _ **Comme toujours, un grand merci à miss Young traquant les fautes et les répétition *câlin***_


	5. Prends en de la graine, Eustass !

Merci pour les reviews ** _Miyakko_ **et **Caro-heart** !

* * *

 _ **Nombre de mots: 2352**_

* * *

Après avoir quitté le chirurgien de la mort, Zakuya s'était vu attribuée un chaperon pour le reste de la journée. Un chaperon, autrement dit Shachi, venu quelques heures plus tard faire son rapport à son capitaine.

-Elle s'est tenue à carreaux, et a participé à notre cours pour lui apprendre notre langue sans rechigner. Par contre Bepo ne veut plus l'approcher. On l'a quand même retrouvé endormie dans l'infirmerie, son oreiller contre elle, à mâchouiller un coin tout en prononçant « Bepo » dans son sommeil...  
A ses paroles, Trafalgar eut un sourire rare et pourtant franc en imaginant la scène. Un vrai bébé... Enfin, pouvait-il seulement se permettre de la juger alors qu'il se plaisait à pioncer contre un ours? Ce n'était certes pas une peluche, mais c'était tout comme...

Le nez dans son livre, Law congédia son nakama avant d'abandonner son ouvrage, le posant sur le bureau. Les mains derrière la tête, il déposa les pieds sur le meuble et ferma les yeux, méditant sur la situation.  
Cette femme, elle le fascinait par son mystère. Il ne savait rien d'elle et ne pouvait compter que sur son esprit de déduction pour la comprendre.

Et cet orbe, mystérieux autant que la jeune femme, paraissait réagir à sa seule présence. Pourquoi?! Comment?! Autant de questions qui à ce jour demeuraient encore sans réponses. Et peut-être qu'un jour, il saurait mais en attendant, par fierté assurément, il refusait de plier et de revenir sur ces décisions.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le sous-marin s'amarrait sur les côtes d'une petite île sans grande envergure. Bon nombre de pirates se plaisaient pourtant à s'y attarder. Dans un froncement de sourcils, Law, sur le pont, parcourait la diversité des navires présents. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux en particulier avant de se fendre d'un large sourire. Si cet idiot était là, ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Se tournant alors vers ses nakamas, il forma les groupes laissant glisser son regard argenté sur ses hommes. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur Zakuya. Il hésitait à la laisser débarquer, néanmoins, il pressentait que s'il l'obligeait à rester cela se finirait, une fois de plus, en bain de sang. Et puis, elle avait certainement, tout comme chacun d'entre eux, besoin de quitter le navire.

\- Zakuya, commença-t-il en la pointant du doigt pour qu'elle comprenne.

La jeune femme le regarda, blasée. Le voyant la désigner personnellement suivi des deux acolytes qui se plaisaient à tenter de lui apprendre leur langue, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là :

\- Tu vas avec Pen et Shachi. Vous deux, occupez-vous bien d'elle et éviter les emmerdes.

\- Oui capitaine !

Les groupes ainsi formés, Law, accompagné de Bepo, quitta à son tour le sous-marin. Intrigué par l'attitude de son supérieur, Bepo lui jeta un regard. Il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Cela faisait des jours qu'il la gardait enfermée dans le submersible, luttant afin qu'elle ne lui fausse pas compagnie. Alors pourquoi la laissait-il aux mains des deux hommes sur lesquels il pouvait le moins compter dans ce genre de situation ?

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Capitaine ?

\- Si elle veut se barrer, qu'elle s'en aille. Elle ne supporte pas ma présence, et veut repartir, eh bien du balai.

Bepo peinait à suivre le raisonnement de son capitaine. En effet, quelques minutes avant de débarquer, Law avait été jusqu'à restituer le cœur de Zakuya ainsi que son katana à cette dernière. Il la libérait de toute entrave puisqu'il ne lui avait guère repris l'orbe, non plus. Totalement incompréhensible...enfin pour l'ours ignorant qu'un morceau de la sphère se trouvait dans l'organe vital de son supérieur.

De leur côté, Shachi et Penguin déambulaient tranquillement dans l'avenue principale en compagnie de Zakuya qui les suivait plus par curiosité que nécessité... En effet, dans la tête plutôt bien faite de la demoiselle, dans des situations comme celle-ci, il valait mieux être accompagnée de quelqu'un qui connaissait un tant soit peu la langue du coin. Et puis, c'était tellement amusant en leur compagnie, en tout cas bien plus qu'avec l'autre tombe de capitaine.

Elle sourit en voyant Shachi se prendre une énième claque d'une femme à qui il était allé parler, lorsque tout à coup, elle sentit l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité. Portant la main à son sabre, qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver, elle plissa les yeux et regarda Pen fixant un point à plusieurs mètres devant lui.

Penguin déglutit péniblement en reconnaissant ses longs cheveux blonds. Il fit un pas de plus avant de faire un signe à Shachi qui se redressait. Zakuya avisa de leurs mines inquiètes et fronça les sourcils. Un ennemi ?! Elle ne les avait jamais vus aussi angoissés, même lorsqu'ils devaient subir les foudres de leur capitaine.

\- Ça risque d'être problématique s'ils se rencontrent, marmonna Penguin.

Le rouquin opina du chef tandis qu'ils bifurquèrent dans une autre rue afin de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec le non moins célèbre Killer. Et si le bras droit de Kidd se trouvait ici, cela signifiait que son capitaine ne se trouvait guère loin.

* * *

Mais bordel, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?! Il se branchait une adorable serveuse lorsque par un curieux hasard, ou sans doute même pas, une masse sombre s'écrasa sur la table en un bruit de bois brisé. Apeurée, sa proie partit en courant tandis que le chirurgien, plissant les yeux avec mécontentement découvrait un homme bedonnant au milieu des débris. Puis, lentement, il leva les yeux vers les responsables de ce foutoir pour découvrir non sans surprise, Eustass Kidd.

Et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se reconnurent, Kidd se fendit d'un large sourire. Il ne s'attendait guère à le trouver en ce lieu et principalement en compagnie d'une nana. À son souvenir, il était plutôt branché... Mâle bien bâti...

D'un pas lourd, il parcourut la distance les séparant avant de commenter :

\- Tiens, tiens, le taré de toubib...

\- Ravi de te voir aussi, Eustass.

Le ton démontrait tout le contraire et le rouquin ne fut pas dupe. Law, toujours assis, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se leva calmement, imité en cela par son second.

Mais avant même que Kidd puisse prendre la parole afin d'ouvrir les hostilités avec son rival, éprouvant le besoin de se défouler avec un adversaire à sa juste valeur, un homme, certainement un chasseur de primes bondit sur eux. Law esquiva en faisant un pas sur le côté avant de pousser l'individu vers Kidd.

Le malheureux alla s'affaler tête la première contre le torse musclé du rouquin, qui agacé de se voir ainsi bousculé par une larve, le saisit de sa large et puissante main aux ongles noirs, à la tête. Puis, il le projeta dans la rue, au travers de la seule porte. Et justement, dans cette même rue, le trio incluant Zakuya se figea en avisant l'homme à terre. Dans un même ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers le responsable et en découvrant Kidd, les deux Hearts pâlirent.

\- Tiens tiens toubib, voilà les renforts.

C'était plutôt une insulte lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas de taille à l'affronter seul, mais Law ne se laissa point décontenancé. Contrairement à Zakuya penchant la tête sur le côté.

Un combat ? Se demanda la jeune femme observant avec intérêt la tête rousse appréciant peu se faire ainsi dévisager.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas de te l'abîmer Trafalgar, gloussa sombrement Kidd, usant de ses pouvoirs pour attirer à lui le sabre de la miss.

De suite, en voyant son katana s'enfuir de son étui, miss Zakuya posa une main assurée sur la garde de son sabre bien décidée à ne pas le perdre de nouveau. Tout de même ! Elle venait à peine de le récupérer, et ce n'était assurément pas pour le céder à un nouvel énergumène ! Pas de si tôt en tout cas, et surtout si le nouveau lascar possédait les même facultés qu'elle, avec, ce disait-elle, une utilisation bien plus grossière.

Décidée à lui apprendre comment user correctement d'un fruit du démon, la verte fit une démonstration de ses pouvoirs, ce qui prit au dépourvu le rouquin recevant sur le crâne maintes assiettes métalliques du bar où ils se trouvaient.

Une main frottant sa toute nouvelle bosse, Cap'tain observa avec mépris Zakuya. Comment se pouvait-il que cette femme attire les métaux à sa guise tout comme lui ?! Pourtant, il n'était pas possible qu'il existe deux fruits du démon similaires ! De plus, que cette nana se paya sa tête en souriant narquoisement comme l'autre médecin débile, avait eut le don de l'énerver.

Si cette gamine voulait jouer, il allait jouer ! Avançant face à sa nouvelle adversaire du jour, Eustass créa en même temps son bras géant métallique. Pour sa part, Zakuya trouva cette manière d'user de ses pouvoirs sans classe, et afficha une moue, tout en jouant avec Kidd. Elle se plût à enquiquiner le pirate en esquivant chacun de ses coups, tout en ayant ses mains dans les poches d'un short prêté par Tim. Quant au débardeur blanc prêté lui aussi, il le serait sûrement moins en fin de journée avec toute cette poussière soulevée.

Pour Kidd ayant consumé toute sa patience, et ce surtout grâce aux spectateurs de son combat, Law, Shachi, Penguin et Bepo, observant la scène dans leur coin, tout en ne se gênant pas pour certains d'émettre quelques commentaires, c'en fut trop. Il allait briser telle une brindille cet insecte horripilant !

-Allez Zaza !

-Zaza ? Reprit Penguin, un sourcil arqué.

-Un surnom mec, expliqua Shachi tout en lui donnant des coups de coude.

Alala, drôle de spécimens ces supporters. Zakuya, leur adressant un coup d'œil, leur fit un signe de la main, puis prit appui sur la façade d'une maison. D'un élégant saut, elle se retrouva à piétiner la face de ce connard de Kidd, et mit à profit l'étonnement du pirate.

Le rouquin perdant quelque peu sa concentration, la miss ferma son poing. De suite, les métaux entourant le bras du pirate se resserrèrent sur le membre du pirate qui hurla de douleur. Loin d'être satisfaite, prenant en main l'attraction exercée sur les objets en fer, la miss resserra d'un cran. On entendait parfaitement le craquement sinistre des os du pirate.

Mais vite lassée d'être perchée, Zaza envoya d'un coup de pieds le rouquin valser plus loin, tout en ne cessant point de lui broyer le bras. Ce ne fut qu'une fois celui-ci en charpie, écrasé, et plié en plusieurs endroits de manière peu rassurante, que la tortionnaire de Kidd décida qu'elle avait largement assez causé de torts.

La miss ne souriant plus du tout afficha une expression neutre, tout en s'avança vers Kidd adossé à une maison. Le petit téméraire redevint un petit humain souffrant, au bras à jamais perdu.

La main sur la garde de son sabre, Zakuya le dégaina, et sa lame s'abattit sur le membre en bouillie du pirate, le sectionnant en deux. Elle lui aurait bien fait un garrot mais autre chose retint l'attention de la miss.

En ayant fini avec le perdant, miss Zakuya capta de suite autre chose la faisant saliver. Les yeux en cœur, un filet de bave sur un coin de la bouche, elle accourut vers un stand délaissé par le vendeur ayant choisi de prendre la fuite en voyant le précédent affrontement.

Selon miss Zakuya, laissant ses mauvais côtés s'exprimer, en plus de la gloutonne en elle, ces délicieux petits gâteaux fourrés au miel étaient offerts par la maison. S'empiffrant en voyant ses kidnappeurs approcher, elle saisit un sac non loin et y glissa le plus de petits gâteaux possibles avant de rejoindre les Hearts. Bien entendu la bouche pleine.

Les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres, Law regarda la miss s'éloigner en compagnie des deux autres. Intéressant... Vraiment intéressant... Voilà qu'après des jours de navigation en sa compagnie, il lui fut enfin permis de découvrir le potentiel de la demoiselle.

Et rien de plus extraordinaire qu'une raclée à Kidd pour attester de ses capacités hors norme. En la prenant à bord, il n'aurait jamais songé tomber sur une perle de son envergure. Bon d'accord, elle manquait singulièrement de communication, mais cela s'arrangerait avec le temps, il n'en doutait pas. Après tout, au vu de la situation et de l'acharnement déployé par ses hommes, elle ferait immanquablement des progrès.

Bon, il aurait préféré se charger lui-même de la chose, malheureusement, comme elle ne supportait pas sa proximité, il préférait laisser Penguin et Shachi s'occuper de tout.

Après plusieurs minutes à suivre le petit groupe des yeux, Law ramena son regard sur le rouquin agonisant sur le sol avant de s'approcher d'un pas lent. Bon, rival ou pas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se vider de son sang, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu touts les deux. Des souvenirs communs, ils en avaient énormément...

C'est pourquoi, quelque temps plus tard, dans la cabine de Kidd, Trafalgar apportait les soins nécessaires au rouquin sous la surveillance des Kids pirates. D'ailleurs, tous inquiets, ils patientaient sur le pont que le toubib ne sorte pour le jeter dehors sans attendre. Il était trop dangereux qu'un rival s'attarde ici. Bon d'accord, ils lui étaient tout de même reconnaissants de soigner leur capitaine.

Et après avoir administré des calmants au rouquin, Law effleura les lèvres de son rival d'un chaste baiser devant Killer, rien de plus que de la provocation, et sortit sans un regard en arrière comptant sur le blond pour raconter son geste à son capitaine. Il ne pouvait guère se permettre de s'attarder ici plus longtemps.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà! Après bien deux semaines sans chapitre, nous revoici avec miss Zakuya! Un chapitre transitoire malheureusement, il faudra un peu patienter avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet!_**

 ** _Comme toujours un grand merci à notre traceuse de faute! Young ^^_**


	6. Escapade nocturne

**_Nombre de mots: 2036_**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, tout le monde était sorti pour des dernières courses avant le grand départ dans la soirée. Curieusement, Zakuya avait préféré rester sur le sous-marin, mais Law ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait tenté de la sermonner, lui disant que ce qu'elle avait à Kidd était assez brutal et qu'il ne méritait pas de perdre un bras.

Au départ, il avait cru qu'ils se connaissaient et que pour une raison inconnue, la jeune femme en voulait au rouquin. Idée très vite corrigée par Kidd. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne l'avait même jamais vue auparavant...

Tandis qu'il méditait, Ban le cuistot débarqua, une petite assiette à la main, qu'il tendit au capitaine. Law n'était pourtant pas un grand fan de sucreries en tout genre, mais Ban lui préparait toujours un petit quelque chose pour le goûter. Comme s'il était encore un enfant... !

Appuyé contre la rambarde, Law plongea sa petite cuillère dans son parfait à la fraise. Il s'apprêtait à la mettre à sa bouche lorsqu'un picotement se fit sentir à l'arrière de son cou. Doucement, il tourna la tête sur la droite pour découvrir Zakuya. Cette dernière, comme attirée par la délicate odeur du dessert, l'avait rejoint et bavait littéralement. Il voyait même les étoiles dans ses yeux et se retint de sourire.

Comme elle était adorable ainsi, pensa-t-il avant de se baffer mentalement presque aussitôt. À quoi pensait-il au juste ? Adorable ? Non, ce n'était pas l'adjectif qui lui convenait ! Loin de là.

Et subitement, sans crier gare, il lui fourra ni plus ni moins la cuillère dans la bouche, sous le regard choqué de Ban qui voyait pour la toute première fois son capitaine partager quelque chose. En effet, d'ordinaire, Law ne donnait rien, pas même un dessert qu'il n'aimait pas !

Zakuya pour sa part avait les yeux brillants, on jurerait qu'elle allait fondre d'extase d'un instant à l'autre. Le ténébreux lui montra alors l'assiette de la cuillère et demanda :

\- Tu la veux ?

Comme si elle avait compris ce qu'il disait, elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et contre toute attente, le capitaine la lui offrit avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du sous-marin. Et tandis que la miss savourait le parfait à la fraise avec bonheur, Ban s'interrogeait. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit devant la miss qui venait de s'asseoir. Rivant ses yeux à ceux de la jeune femme, il commenta :

\- C'est que t'en as de la chance, gamine, le capitaine il partage pas d'habitude.

Puis, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se redresser et de retourner à l'intérieur.  
À la nuit tombée, alors que la ville s'endormait, le sous-marin jaune canari s'enfonça sans bruit dans les profondeurs, se dirigeant d'ors est déjà vers de nouvelles aventures.

Zakuya aidait en cuisine, tâche qu'elle accomplissait depuis quelque temps et de sa propre initiative. Elle était seule, mais ne lésinait pas sur les efforts. De plus Ban ne tarderait pas à revenir. Il était parti une assiette à la main, certainement pour la donner au capitaine qui ne s'était pas pointé pour le repas.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se tendait de tout son être, vers le placard du haut tentant de ranger des casseroles en aluminium. Et tandis qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner, deux mains tatouées attrapèrent les ustensiles tandis que la jeune femme se raidissait en sentant un corps masculin se presser contre son dos. Elle l'aurait bien repoussé, mais il avait été assez aimable pour l'aider. Elle prit donc sur elle...

Law, car ce fut lui, se recula pour lui donner de l'espace, mais pas plus d'un pas. Zakuya en profita pour se retourner lentement, mais se retrouva coincée entre le meuble et le grand brun. Il ne la touchait pas, mais pourtant elle se sentait oppressée...

Puis, subitement, Law réduisit l'espace entre eux, collant presque son corps contre celui de la jeune femme. À aucun moment il ne la toucha mais, c'était comme si elle était prisonnière de ses bras. Passant un bras derrière elle, Zakuya le repoussa d'une main sur le torse pour le voir se fendre d'un sourire, amusé. Il lui montra ce qu'il avait en main : sa tasse, celle du capitaine... Il ne voulait que prendre son bien et elle, pauvre idiote, qui s'était méprise sur ses intentions.

Digérant cette petite scène entre eux, elle s'enfuit des cuisines et on ne la revit plus de la soirée. Bien plus tard, tout le monde dormait depuis longtemps dans le sous-marin. Enfin quoique tout le monde c'était un mensonge puisque l'équipe de garde œuvrait encore, ainsi qu'une autre personne qui se faufilait en douce vers la cabine de Trafalgar Law.

Une fine silhouette pénétra sur la pointe des pieds dans la cabine du jeune homme avant de s'approcher doucement du lit. Le capitaine dormait à poings fermés sans même se rendre compte que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans sa cabine. La lame d'un couteau brilla dangereusement à la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet, resté allumée, le capitaine s'étant endormit en lisant, avant de s'abattre vivement.

Malheureusement, une lame vint se placer sous la gorge de l'agresseur tandis qu'une petite voix à l'accent chantant s'éleva :

-Lo ?

Zakuya ayant senti le danger d'une présence hostile était intervenue, et cela alors même qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement le dit capitaine. Dormant à poings fermés, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et ne l'entendait pas. Comment pouvait-il avoir de tels cernes sur le visage alors même qu'il dormait autant ?

\- Lo ?

Elle l'appela usant d'un ton plus fort et le voyant commencer à s'éveiller elle se détendit quelque peu. Ce fut l'instant que choisit l'agresseur pour lui assener un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, la faisant se plier en deux, avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs.

Law battit des cils, distinguant avec peine le visage de Zakuya. Et dès qu'il la reconnut, il fronça les sourcils avant de rouler sur le côté, s'emmitouflant sous la couverture et grommelant :

\- Bordel ! Je dois vraiment être atteint pour voir cette peste dans ma chambre.

Effarée et frustrée par la réaction de Law, Zakuya leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que si rien n'était fait, l'ennemi leur échapperait !

D'un air blasé, et ennuyé, miss Zakuya considéra « Lo » s'étant rendormit. Soufflant par les narines, la miss dont l'atmosphère de la pièce lui pesait se releva. L'envie de s'attarder plus n'était pas du tout présente, de plus, pour assurer la sécurité des autres, elle avait un mercenaire à attraper.

Mais préférant assurer ses arrières au cas où un imprévu surviendrait, Zakuya défit sa courte queue de cheval, et enroula la ficelle rougeâtre retenant ses mèches couleur pomme verte à l'étui du sabre du tyran. D'un élégant nœud, et solide, elle s'assura de laisser une trace de son passage, et de donner une preuve de sa présence au jeune homme.

Chose faite, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps les lieux, la jeune femme s'en alla. Du haki de l'observation, qu'elle maîtrisait, elle repéra l'individu de trop sur ce navire et le suivit. Qu'importe si elle y allait seule, de toute manière le temps de se faire comprendre permettrait à leur ennemi de fuir. De plus, elle n'avait pas besoin des Hearts ! Ils n'étaient ni ses amis, ni des proches, ni des camarades, rien ! Rien à ses yeux, à part des ravisseurs fortement sympathiques et lui donnant des repas exquis.

Ce point lui rappela de refaire des yeux de biche à Moe, histoire qu'il lui refile un peu de son dessert demain au déjeuner.

Une fois arrivée sur le pont, miss Zakuya vit au loin une barque s'éloigner du navire. Elle plissa des yeux, et discerna une île s'éclipsant par moment, puis réapparaissant. Fortement intéressée par la perspective d'une nouvelle aventure palpitante, tous doutes s'envolèrent. Sautillant sur place de joie, la verte avisa de la distance qu'elle devrait parcourir pour rejoindre l'île fantomatique, et se dit que la gagner serait dans ses cordes.

Se concentrant, la jeune femme leva un bras droit devant elle, et de sa langue natale, d'un ton assuré et posé prononça une incantation. De suite, une sorte de bulle l'enveloppa, et la souleva de terre lui permettant d'atteindre en peu de temps l'île au loin. Et une fois un pied posé sur cette dernière, ce fut avec désolation et dégoût, qu'elle remarqua que cette île la rendait autant malade que le capitaine.

Plongeant aux oubliettes cette constatation, après tout elle pouvait malheureusement et largement s'accommoder à ce genre de désagrément, Zakuya s'enfonça dans la forêt, sur les traces du malotru ayant souhaité s'en prendre à « Trapargal lo ».

Optant pour tracer sa route sur un chemin dégagé, les fougères et autres végétaux avaient visiblement été fraîchement coupés, la miss uniquement éclairée par l'astre lunaire parvint à un gigantesque feu de camps. Intéressée, elle se cacha entre les feuilles d'un arbre dans lequel elle grimpa avec aisance, et observa de loin les curieux individus en contre bas, la plupart se soûlant.

Dans la masse d'homme, elle reconnut l'assassin ayant souhaité s'en prendre au toubib. Il était assez petit en taille, et lorsqu'il enleva sa cagoule, Zaza apprit qu'il possédait des cheveux bruns, coupés court.

Sortant un calepin chipé à un Heart, Zakuya esquissa à la vas vite un portrait du mercenaire. S'était plutôt ressemblant, la miss pouvait se vanter d'avoir quelque talent en art. Songeant à cet atout, la pensée astucieuse de communiquer avec les Hearts ainsi lui vint.

Mais lorsque Zakuya releva la tête de son chef-d'œuvre, le brun était rentré dans une tente plus imposante que les autres, certainement son « seigneur » devait y résider. Ses réflexions durent malheureusement prendre un terme. En contre bas de son perchoir, un homme venu certainement soulager sa vessie, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que relever la tête en direction de sa cachette.

S'apprêtant à donner l'alerte, Zakuya ne lui laissa pas ce luxe. De sa main, elle toucha le tronc de l'arbre à côté d'elle, et plus bas, sur l'écorce de ce même arbre, et à hauteur de visage de l'homme l'ayant repéré, une fleur rose avec des pois violets fleurit.

L'odeur se dégageant de ce curieux végétal eut raison de l'homme, qui s'endormit sans plus tarder.

Une moue contrariée s'afficha sur le visage de Zakuya qui ne campa pas plus longtemps sur sa position. Repérée, elle devait s'éloigner. De plus, avoir autant abusé de ses pouvoirs l'avait affaiblie. Pas spécialement à cause de la fleur, et sa séance de crapahutage dans les arbres, mais la technique utilisée pour atteindre l'île lui avait fortement coûté. Et assurément, elle ne pourrait pas retourner de si tôt sur le navire des Hearts. De plus, elle souhaitait activement comprendre qu'est-ce que ces hommes louches tramaient contre le chirurgien. Elle ne pouvait le laisser mourir après tout, il avait des parties de l'orbe en lui.

Sur cette pensée, Zakuya trouva un abri pour la nuit. Demain, dans la journée elle contacterait « lo » et lui dirait...et merde. Bon, voyons globalement les quelques mots appris dernièrement. Et dans le petit tirage, il n'y avait que le prénom du tyran, et le mot « irl » ou île ou « rile », qu'importe comment il se prononçait, qui pourrait l'aider ? Ah ! Finalement non ! Elle reprit son stylo, et le calepin, et dessina le chirurgien de la mort endormi, ainsi qu'un homme armé d'une dague, prêt à le tuer. Elle lui montrerait cela en plus demain, et s'il ne comprenait toujours pas, quel con ce connard !

* * *

 _ **Et voici donc la suite! Rien de bien passionnant, mais j'essayerai de vous mettre au plus vite du nouveau ^^**_

 _ **Comme toujours merci à notre très appréciée Young d'avoir traqué les fautes U.U Allez, des merci dans les commentaires. Elle les regarde, j'en suis certaine XD.**_  
 _ **Mais maintenant que va t'il arriver à Zakuya désormais seule?! Et n'est elle pas insensée! Pourquoi ne pas fuir ses ravisseurs ^^**_


	7. Tromperie

Merci pour ta chaleureuse review **_NeverlandGirl !_**

NeverlandGirl: Tes mots font plaisir, vraiment merci ! ;) Mais tu as loupé que je ne suis pas seule derrière cette formidable histoire. Nous sommes deux têtes derrières XD Deux miss, et ce que tu lis es l'un de nos RP (rôle play). Si tu veux plus d'info, et bien le OC est ma création et Law est interprété par Young, qui corrige aussi. Enfin, merci beaucoup! Je ne sais pas si cette fic plaira à beaucoup, mais je suis sincèrement heureuse qu'elle te plaise au moins à toi ^^. Je te souhaite bonne lecture, et j'essaye de poster assez régulièrement.

* * *

 ** _Nombre de mots : 2662_**

* * *

C'était décidé ! Law allait l'étriper vive ! Dès qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus, elle trépasserait. Il avait été plus que clément en la laissant aller et venir comme bon lui plaisait sur le navire sans aucune contrepartie. Elle n'était pas l'une des leurs, mais elle persistait à se comporter avec un manque de savoir-vivre plus qu'évident !

Non, mais c'était vrai quoi ?! Depuis quand s'introduisait-on dans la chambre du capitaine au milieu de la nuit ? Était-ce un jeu, un défi pour elle ? Elle avait même laissé comme un fait exprès, une preuve, la cordelette rouge, pour attester de son passage comme pour mieux le narguer.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas rêvé la présence de la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle venait le faire chier jusque dans ses rêves. Mais, il n'avait pas rêvé et le souvenir de sa visite le hantait encore.

Il parcourut le sous-marin de long en large, demandant à ses hommes s'ils savaient où elle se trouvait. Mais visiblement, personne ne l'avait vue ce matin. Pire, usant du haki de perception, il n'avait pas pu la localiser. Preuve que la miss avait quitté le sous-marin au milieu de la nuit. Enfin, si tel était le cas, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Fini les emmerdes.

Alors que tous les Hearts se réunissaient dans le réfectoire afin de dévorer le petit déjeuner, tout le monde s'inquiétait de l'absence de la verte. Elle n'était nulle part ! Mais comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Cependant, rien ne surprenait Law au sujet de cette femme. Il savait depuis quelque temps déjà qu'elle n'était pas une personne ordinaire.

Et tandis qu'il dégustait tranquillement son mug de café noir, une voix résonna dans sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils, il abaissa sa main posant sa tasse sur la table. C'était la voix de Zakuya. Bordel, était-il donc tellement en manque de prise de tête pour que son cerveau lui joue ainsi des tours ?

Mais tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, tentant de fermer son esprit, une image qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginée se peignit dans l'écran noir de son subconscient. Cette dernière le montrait en train de dormir, alors qu'un individu sur le point de le tuer. Tiens tiens... Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il vida sa tasse d'une traite et se leva. Il ignorait encore si les images et les paroles qu'il lui semblait entendre étaient réelles ou le seul fait de son imagination.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait guère prendre ce risque tandis qu'il se demandait comment un étranger avait pu s'infiltrer sur le sous-marin. À moins qu'il ne soit là depuis leur départ de l'île précédente... Tout était encore possible pour expliquer cette intrusion...

Ce fut une fois sur le pont, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, qu'il chercha grâce au haki la jeune femme. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'il la repéra à plusieurs encablures de là. Étrange pourtant, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit. Non, ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Il y avait forcément quelque chose puisqu'elle se trouvait là-bas, et elle n'y était pas seule.

Certes, il pourrait la laisser se débrouiller, après tout elle ne faisait pas partie de son équipage. Néanmoins, il avait conscience d'avoir une dette envers elle. Enfin, quoi qu'après cela, ils seraient quittes et les pendules remises à zéro.

Ce fut après cette réflexion qu'il ordonna un changement de cap. Demeuré sur le pont, il appela Kikoku dans sa main, et guetta le moment où ils seraient assez proches pour s'y téléporter, mais seul, refusant d'entraîner ses nakamas dans un problème qui ne les concernait en rien.

* * *

Demeurés sur le sous-marin, les Hearts s'inquiétaient de la situation. Zakuya avait déserté le submersible au milieu de la nuit sans laisser de traces. Il fallait dire qu'ils ignoraient que cet adorable petit nœud sur le nodachi était un souvenir du passage nocturne de Zakuya dans la cabine du capitaine. Tout comme, Law avait préféré ne pas les informer de la voix dans sa tête de crainte qu'ils ne le prennent pour un fou, car même lui se posait la question.

Ce fut donc seul que Law foula la plage de sable fin, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans ce dernier. Il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de Zakuya lorsque des cris s'élevèrent. Parcourant la côte de ses prunelles orageuses il vit un homme qui s'attaquait à un enfant. Sentant la colère et le mépris le gagner instantanément, il se décida à intervenir.

L'individu, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les dents jaunes, dont l'une cassée et à l'haleine de chacal, attrapa le petit garçon par les cheveux et le tira vers le haut comme pour l'obliger à se mettre debout. Le petit bonhomme porta ses mains à celle de son agresseur comme pour tenter de se soustraire.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues enfantines tandis qu'un rire mauvais quittait la gorge du triste personnage qui se figea instantanément en avisant du chirurgien qui marchait lentement dans sa direction, nodachi sur l'épaule. Le regard luisant dangereusement, Law s'arrêta à quelques pas de cette scène.

\- Toi... ?

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, Law pencha la tête sur le côté avant d'abaisser le regard sur le petit garçon dont l'expression de terreur se lisait jusque dans ses grands yeux sombres.

\- Ça va gamin ?

\- Ai...aidez...moi..., pleurnicha-t-il.

Law soupira. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à porter assistance à tout le monde lorsque cela ne servait aucun de ses projets. Toutefois, détourner le regard et poursuivre son chemin, il le sentait, il le regretterait cette fois-ci.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Ern... Mon...sieur...

\- Hé, je suis là, connard ! cria le tortionnaire, en tirant plus fort sur le cuir chevelu de l'enfant.

Avec un soupir, excédé, Law forma sa sphère bleue du bout des doigts, la fit apparaître avant de prononcer avec calme :

\- Shambles !

L'homme fut téléporté au-dessus de l'eau avant de se voir englouti par le liquide glacé et incolore. Mais, alors même que l'eau se refermait sur lui, un monstre marin jaillit, le projetant dans les airs avant de bondir à son tour et attraper l'individu qui disparut entre la mâchoire de la créature.

Le petit garçon était comme choqué tandis qu'il ramenait son attention sur son sauveur à ses côtés.

\- S'il vous plaît, monsieur, sauvez mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup en s'agrippant au pantalon du toubib.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Law s'accroupit et lui promit de l'aider. Ce fut ainsi qu'il apprit que cet homme faisait partie d'un équipage de pirates qui se plaisaient à capturer femmes et enfants pour les vendre en tant qu'esclaves aux plus offrants. Ce genre de chose écœurante était l'une des pratiques qu'il détestait le plus.

\- Je vais t'aider..., fit Law en se redressant.

Il posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne et s'apprêtait à suivre les instructions du garçonnet lorsque Zakuya apparut et dégaina son sabre, la brandissant au-dessus de l'enfant. Rapide, Law brandit Kikoku, et bloqua la lame de la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à vouloir tuer un enfant ? N'avait-elle donc aucun sens moral ?

Mais Zakuya, elle, elle savait ! Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène visant à l'attirer dans un piège. Il fallait qu'elle empêche ce gamin, sombre créature répugnante, sortie tout droit des entrailles de la Terre, appelée par un sort maudit, d'emporter dans son sillage le chirurgien de la mort et cela même si ça impliquait de l'affronter. Mais, comment lui faire comprendre la situation alors qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue ? Elle devait trouver un moyen, et vite !

Dans le dos du chirurgien de la mort, le petit garçon regarda Zakuya... La haine qu'il ressentait envers elle n'avait pas d'égale, et dès lors, il se voyait affronter celle l'ayant il y a longtemps battu. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses seraient différentes.

Mimant la peur, « Ern » agrippa la jambe du pirate, dont il comptait bien se servir. Quant à Zaza, elle rangea son sabre et saisit par le bras le médecin, tout en parlant au garçonnet. Qu'il ne touche pas à cet humain ! Elle ne laisserait pas ce gentil garde mangé entre les griffes de cette chose !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait couper en deux « Ern »! Mais, elle se doutait, fort bien que, « Lo » s'interposerait afin de défendre le pauvre petit, visiblement sans défense face à elle, la méchante dame qui voulait le tuer. Sale petit jeu d'acteur.

Se dégageant de l'emprise de la miss, le toubib la foudroya de son regard. Pour sa part, miss Zaza tenta tant bien que mal de se faire comprendre en mimant des actes, ou en faisant de vieilles grimaces tout en désignant le sale morveux pleurnichant. Le chirurgien de la mort dut simplement la prendre pour une folle, et se retourna vers « Ern » le suppliant de l'aider.

Un regard noir en direction de ce dernier entraînant le pirate vers un piège préparer avec soin pour lui, et Zakuya se précipita pour le retenir, lui attrapant sa main tatouée, tout en émettant quelques petits sons. Que c'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se faire comprendre ?!

Quant à « Ern », sachant pertinemment que poursuivre ainsi lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues, il agit. L'être venant d'ailleurs se concentra, et plus loin, au camp qu'observait Zakuya la veille, il prit possession de l'un de ses sbires. Le sbire possédé s'attaqua aux autres, créant la panique et des hurlements.

Affolé par ce qui pouvait bien se passer, le pauvre petit garçon supplia ténébreux de se dépêcher.

\- Mon petit frère est là-bas, monsieur, parvint-il à articuler entre deux reniflements.

Choisissant de s'occuper premièrement des trafiquants, le toubib entraîna à sa suite Zaza retirant prestement sa main de celle de ce connard, puis s'enfuit dans le bois. Elle ne comptait assurément pas se laisser prendre ! Après tout, quand monsieur « Lo » se ferait avoir en beauté, il faudrait bien que quelqu'un le sauve.

C'est ainsi qu'Ern conduisit craintivement Law vers le camp des mercenaires. Le jeune garçon resta tapi dans les buissons aux alentours, comme lui avait ordonné le brun, qui sourire au coin des lèvres, partit trancher quelques-uns des pirates.

Bien vite, un même sourire fourbe naquit sur les lèvres du démon, qui sortit de sa cachette. Il fusa vers le médecin, qui le voyant venir esquiva un coup de pied en traite. Loin d'être découragé, Ern dérapant au sol se releva, alors que sa vraie apparence se montrait enfin.

Il grandit et dut bien atteindre les 1 m 60 en quelques secondes, alors que sa peau devint bleutée. Ses oreilles s'affinèrent, devenant pointues, tout comme ses dents. Ses cheveux poussèrent, prirent une tente blanchâtre tout en devenant des dreadlocks.

Sa transformation achevée, ses subalternes l'encouragèrent, hurlant leur dévouement à leur chef. Un sourire aux lèvres, leur boss engagea une confrontation avec le chirurgien. Une épée en main, Ern croisa le fer avec Law quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, ayant parfaitement analysé la technique du capitaine ennemi, et pouvant reproduire copie conforme ses gestes, il prit l'apparence de Law. Le démon profita de l'effet de surprise pour créer une Room noire, et téléporta le toubib dans ses rangs. Il ne fallut pas plus à ses hommes pour se jeter sur Law, et le menotter avec du granite marin.

Ses comparses enchaînèrent Trafalgar, alors que le démon jubilait sur cette nouvelle prise. Après tout, une prise à 200 000 000 de berrys n'était pas rien.

* * *

Une moue contrariée sur la face, Zakuya, au sommet d'un arbre, observait le seigneur, « Lo », se faire emprisonner. Et dire qu'il aurait facilement gagné face au démon, si ses propres pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas joués de lui. Au moins, il avait un certain niveau plus qu'acceptable, et elle saurait à l'avenir se méfier de lui.

Mais bon, il était dans une situation délicate, et la tache de l'aider lui revenait. Sautant de son perchoir, la miss atterrit souplement au sol. Ern la voyant eut un tic nerveux, et après quelques mots échangés dans la langue de la miss, tous deux croisèrent le fer.

Au fil des minutes, Zaza prenait l'avantage sur le démon qui pourtant, ne semblait guère s'en faire. Il ne se serait jamais livré dans un combat perdu d'avance, sa toute nouvelle et fraîche liberté lui aurait trop manqué.

Alors, d'un signe de la main, l'un de ses sbires comprit de rentrer en action. L'assassin ayant tenté de tuer Law s'approcha, et usa des capacités de son fruit du démon. Bien vite, l'île estivale devint un véritable congélateur. Les flocons de neige ne cessaient de tomber, et la température descendit plus bas que zéro.

Zaza, le sentant très mal, grinça des dents. Elle ne s'était pas encore assez remise de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs de la veille, et la communication par pensée avec « Lo » n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Bien au contraire. Elle était loin d'être au maximum de ses capacités !

Les minutes défilant devinrent dangereuses. Ses jambes, elle ne les sentait pratiquement plus ! Se risquant un regard vers elles, Zaza eut le déplaisir de les voir se fissurer. Son sang y coulait le long, alors que sa peau craquelait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Quant à son nez dégoulinant, elle aurait tué pour avoir un mouchoir. Elle voulait un manteau, bordel ! Et un feu de cheminée ! Oui ! Elle rêvait de cela, alors qu'elle sentait de là, l'hypothermie pointer le bout de son nez.

Quant au démon profitant largement de la baisse de forme de son adversaire, il se précipita vers elle. Un coup de pied dans l'estomac, et il envoya valdinguer Zakuya plus loin.

Son katana plus loin, la miss au sol, le visage plongé dans la neige, elle entendait les pas calmes de son adversaire approcher ainsi que les exclamations de joies des sbires.

D'une main tremblante, Zaza déblaya la neige, lui offrant un carré de terre nu. L'ombre de la lame du démon planait au-dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle usa de ses pouvoirs. Une fleur géante, venant du carré de terre, fleurit, et l'engloutit. Ern déchaîna sa rage contre le végétal, mais rien n'y fit.

Sous terre, les racines de cette curieuse chose tracèrent leur route jusqu'au chirurgien. Arrivées à lui, elles jaillirent du sol, et ...gobèrent littéralement le pirate qu'elles ramenèrent sous terre. Envoyé jusqu'au cocon protecteur de la miss, Law l'y retrouva adossée contre les pétales. L'espace y était restreint, mais la jeune femme se retrouvant collée à lui se délecta de la chaleur toute nouvelle émanant de son corps. Pourtant, sa présence lui était pesante.

Ses paupières lourdes menacèrent de se fermer chaque seconde, mais Zaza se concentrait sur le mécanisme des menottes de Law. Un faible sourire fleuri sur son visage pâle, lorsque les menottes s'ouvrirent.

Par la suite, Zaza sortie de la poche d'un short prêté par Shachi un miroir, chose qui rappela au toubib que si miss s'éternisait avec eux, il serait bien de claquer de l'argent pour des habits pour elle. Zakuya pointa le miroir d'un doigt, puis prononça faiblement le prénom du démon. Elle refit la même action tout en dirigeant le miroir vers « Lo ».

-Ern...

Et sur ces mots, la fleur vola en confettis, tandis que sa créatrice perdait connaissance. La peau de Zaza craquelait maintenant dans son dos, alors qu'elle était fiévreuse et reposait tous ses espoirs en « Lo ».

* * *

 ** _Et voici la suite ^^. En espérant que vous avez, laissez moi votre avis dessus en commentaire! Merci à Young d'être toujours là pour un coup de pouce avec la correction ^^_**


End file.
